


Когда пробуждаются боги

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Narcissistic Gellert Grindelwald, Scamanders are irish family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Гриндевальд уже много лет тщится отыскать не только Дары смерти, но и копьё Луга — артефакт из ирландских мифов, дающий непобедимость его обладателю. В какой-то момент Гриндевальду везёт: он находит нужное заклинание, и его выкидывает прямиком в потустороннюю Тару. Однако почему-то там же оказывается и Ньют Скамандер...





	Когда пробуждаются боги

**Author's Note:**

> Основной пейринг — гриньют.

**remscela** [1]

_Много лет назад_

Геллерт лежал на кровати Альбуса, закинув ноги на стену и держа в руках потрёпанный сборник ирландских преданий. Окно было распахнуто настежь, и закат окрашивал комнату мягким красноватым светом, уже слишком слабым для того, чтобы читать. Но Геллерт и не читал. «Битва при Маг Туиред» давно его не занимала, а многочисленные имена многочисленных же богов и героев перестали откладываться в памяти. Теперь Геллерта интересовал только направленный на него взгляд Альбуса, а потому он небрежно убрал со лба светлую прядь и задумчиво прикоснулся к губам. Всё это, разумеется, намеренно. 

— Думаешь, я не замечаю? — спросил Альбус — будто бы строго, но на самом деле он едва заметно улыбался. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Геллерт вытянул руки над полом и уронил книгу.

— Здесь ничего нет, — пожаловался он, — ничего полезного. Одни только свары фоморов с племенами богини Дану. Про копьё Луга — два слова. Знаешь какие?

— И?

— «Копьё» и «Луга».

Альбус откинулся назад на кресле, и лучи солнца подкрасили его тёмно-каштановые с рыжиной волосы, сделав их ярче. 

Красиво.

— Мы знали, на что шли. Если спросишь меня, то с Дарами легче — мы уверены, что они есть, и не нужно отделять от правды всю эту шелуху про богов и другие придумки скучающих кельтских скотоводов.

— Я верю в богов, — отозвался Геллерт. — А если ты не веришь, то ты идиот. Однажды я докажу, что они существовали, и редактор «Магического вестника» лично попросит у меня прощения.

Альбус громко фыркнул и встал с кресла, сел рядом на пол. Пропустил сквозь пальцы волосы Геллерта, а тот наблюдал за выражением его лица. Альбус мог сколько угодно прятаться за ироничными фразами и снисходительными улыбками, но Геллерт видел что-то тревожное, болезненное в его глазах, оно билось там, как птица в клетке. Наверное, так выглядит любовь. Однажды Геллерт перед зеркалом рассматривал свои глаза, почти прижавшись носом к стеклу — но ничего так и не заметил и выдохнул с облегчением. Ещё этого ему не хватало.

— Может, хватит на сегодня? — спросил Альбус с надеждой. 

Геллерт позволил себя поцеловать, но отвечал машинально, скорее по привычке, а про себя думал, что такого замечательного умного Альбуса можно будет уговорить читать предания и мифы вместо него. Геллерт ненавидел предания, лучше уж иметь дело с фактами — документами, письмами… людьми, в конце концов. А Альбус сделает что угодно, если Геллерт для него раздвинет ноги. Двойная выгода — и приятно, и пользу в итоге принесёт.

Что-нибудь они вдвоём найдут. Дары ли, копьё ли Луга, а то и всё вместе, и мысль об этом возбуждала гораздо сильнее ласк Альбуса. Быть просто сильным магом — это одно, а быть магом всесильным…

Геллерт довольно застонал, когда Альбус оказался меж разведённых коленей, и представил себя окруженным символами своего могущества — мантией-невидимкой, воскрешающим камнем, копьём Луга и со старшей палочкой в руках. Он будет непобедим, и все преклонятся перед ним и признают свою неправоту. Маги перестанут скрываться, и… Ах да, Альбус. Его Геллерт, так и быть, оставит рядом с собой. Лучше иметь поблизости верного и сильного соратника. Альбус хотел камень и мантию — и он их получит.

И как прекрасен будет мир, который они вдвоём построят.

 

**Часть I**

 

— Так, — сказал Геллерт, потому что в этот момент других слов у него не нашлось. Он развернулся вокруг своей оси, оглядел долину, сплошь покрытую сухой травой, и горящие в сумерках костры без единого человека рядом. Оглядел всё это — и расхохотался. Неверяще, потому что действительно уже перестал верить — но не в реальность мифических артефактов, а в то, что удастся найти. Жизнь человека слишком коротка, а мир слишком огромен. Геллерт смеялся и восторженно ощупывал жесткую пожухшую траву. На всякий случай, вынув палочку, попытался определить своё местонахождение, и только спустя несколько мучительных минут палочка неохотно, будто с трудом, нарисовала: Тара, Ирландия.

Вот она, древняя магия. Бесчисленные мили и океан перепрыгнуть за мгновение, безо всяких порталов — это высшее искусство, уже безвозвратно утраченное.

Геллерт перевёл дух, огляделся в поисках книги, по которой читал заклинания — она могла оказаться полезной в дальнейшем. Но вокруг ничего не было, костры так же вздымались в небо, слабо освещая сумеречную долину. Геллерт попытался подсветить её люмосом, но Старшая палочка выдала лишь сноп невразумительных искр, и это настораживало. Может, обычная магия вступила в конфликт с древней?.. Решив немного поразмыслить перед дальнейшими действиями, Геллерт опустился на землю, сел удобнее и закрыл глаза.

Сосредоточиться ему помешал глухой посторонний звук — словно стук из-под земли. «Эй! — раздалось приглушённое, а потом через паузу: — Помогите!» 

Занятно. Отозваться ли? Или, может, бросить? Попутчик означал лишние проблемы, но с другой стороны, заложник может пригодиться...

Геллерт вскочил и пошёл на звуки, шагая кругами, пока не добрался до места, где удары отдавались в подошвы сапог. Он направил вниз палочку, но магия снова бездействовала, даже простейшая лопата не наколдовывалась. Ерунда какая-то.

Неохотно опустившись на траву, Геллерт стал разрывать землю руками, и, к счастью, копать долго не пришлось — она стала проседать и осыпаться вниз, где, похоже, был тоннель. Вскоре руки Геллерта встретили чужие ладони и с силой дёрнули. Земля осела ещё сильнее, и Геллерт едва не упал в тоннель, сумев вовремя отодвинуться. Он встал в стороне, наблюдая, как снизу с пыхтением выбирается кто-то… знакомый. Рыжая макушка, долговязая фигура…

Геллерт с рычанием вскинул палочку, чуть не уткнувшуюся в лоб Скамандеру. Кажется, младшему. Тот поднял глаза и отшатнулся, с трудом удержавшись на краю разрытого прохода в тоннель.

— Вы! — выдохнул он зло и потянулся к палочке. Геллерт цокнул языком, поднимая свою.

— Только попробуй.

Они яростно смотрели друг на друга. Скамандер продолжал цепляться за траву и рыхлую землю, а его ноги то и дело срывались в осыпающийся тоннель. Геллерт повёл подбородком, разрешая отодвинуться, и Скамандер неловко сел чуть в стороне. Он пытался не отрывать глаз от Геллерта, но всё равно постоянно косился на свою палочку, торчащую из кармана брюк.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Геллерт сквозь зубы.

Скамандер помолчал и быстро, воровато огляделся.

— Верите мне или нет, но — не знаю.

— Не верю.

Врал, наверняка врал. Альбус опять послал вместо себя эту рыжую крысу, разведывая, разнюхивая, чтобы потом отобрать себе всё — и копьё, и лавры славы. Что они в нём нашли, эти Скамандеры? То один, то другой — и всё по его указке. Глупцы.

— Палочку, — скомандовал Геллерт, протягивая ладонь. Скамандер с заминкой сунул руку в карман, и Геллерт забрал палочку из его пальцев. Спрятал и не удержался — схватил Скамандера за рыжие спутанные волосы, все в земле, дёрнул с наслаждением. Тот скрипнул зубами, чуть привстав, желваки заиграли на его острых скулах.

— Я не знаю, как оказался здесь, — упрямо повторил Скамандер и откинул голову, чтобы встретить взгляд. — Я был дома и неожиданно очутился в темноте, под землёй. Где мы? Что это за место?

— Скамандеры разве не ирландский магический род? — рявкнул Геллерт, ослабив хватку. — Сам должен догадаться.

Крысёныш Дамблдора снова повернул голову к долине, и свет горящих костров отразился в его глазах. Наконец, в них появилось понимание.

— Тара. Верно?

Он прикусил нижнюю губу, словно размышляя и даже не замечая, что его волосы всё ещё были в руке Геллерта.

— Я никогда не был в Таре до сегодняшнего дня, — признался Скамандер с внезапной тоской в голосе. — Но это место ни с чем не спутаешь.

Он вопросительно посмотрел снизу вверх. Его настроение так резко изменилось, что это настораживало. Геллерт разжал ладонь, отряхнул её от пыли.

— Ещё скажи, что ты здесь вовсе не из-за меня и что тебя не Дамблдор послал.

— Дамблдор? — переспросил Скамандер с рассеянным удивлением. — Нет. Я ведь сказал: я был дома. Самайн мы всегда празднуем дома.

Гриндевальд хмыкнул: он уважал соблюдение древних традиций. Против воли он отметил в себе поднявшуюся волну расположения к семье Скамандеров.

— А что же вы тут делаете, мистер Гриндевальд?

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы.

Скамандер пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, мы сейчас в равном положении. Ваша магия ведь тоже не работает? — с вызовом спросил он.

А вот теперь Скамандер снова раздражал.

— Сейчас проверим, — ответил Геллерт и, взмахнув палочкой, отбросил паршивца магией; тот упал. — Ну как?

Скамандер промолчал, поднимаясь. Смирился наконец-то и позволил толкнуть себя вперёд, к долине — туда, где взмывались всё выше костры и где вдалеке виднелась роща, совсем чёрная в этих густых сумерках.

Некоторое время они осторожно спускались вниз. Треск костров становился громче, высокая трава, уже давно жёлтая, шуршала и ломалась под ногами. Скамандер шёл первым, и Геллерт держал его на прицеле, продолжая размышлять. Ирландские предания и обычаи он уже помнил слабо, книга заклинаний подвернулась ему почти случайно, грех было не опробовать. Геллерту в одиночку, скорее всего, долго бы пришлось ходить вокруг Тары, но тут удачно подвернулся ирландский маг из семьи, соблюдающей древние традиции.

Или не случайно?..

Они достигли первого костра. Скамандер приблизился так, что высокие языки пламени едва не касались его лица. Он принюхался, тронул носком ботинка длинную, обгоревшую с одного конца ветку.

— Рябиновый, — пробормотал едва слышно. И вдруг разогнался и прыгнул — прямо в огонь, упав с другой стороны.

Геллерт, пожалуй, даже удивился.

— Жить надоело? — мягко поинтересовался он, обойдя костёр. Скамандер поднял голову — он был абсолютно цел, даже волосы не обгорели.

— Вам тоже надо, — сказал он уверенно. — Потому что это рябиновый костёр. И к тому же первый в долине.

Скамандер говорил какую-то тарабарщину, наверняка издевался.

Геллерт схватил его за воротник рубашки, приподнял с земли. На лице напротив не было страха, и пальцы упрямо пытались ослабить хватку.

— Поясни! — рявкнул Геллерт, отшвыривая от себя. Скамандер упал на спину и перевёл дыхание.

— Через первый костёр надо прыгать, особенно рябиновый. Потому что по нему предсказывают будущее.

— Я и сам умею видеть будущее.

— Да вы что, — был равнодушный ответ. — Вам это, похоже, пока не помогало.

Щенок начал показывать зубы, и это, пожалуй, лучше, чем затаённая агрессия. Геллерт хмыкнул, приходя в более благожелательное расположение духа, и сел рядом.

— Напомни своё имя, — сказал он.

Надоело мысленно звать паршивца Скамандером, по ассоциации сразу же вспоминался и второй брат, ещё более раздражающий.

— Ньют.

— Это имя ребёнка, а не взрослого мага.

— Меня устраивает.

Ответил холодно, и взгляд сразу стал неприятным. Геллерт задумался.

— Так звала мать? Или, возможно, брат? Хотя я слышал, что вы не очень близки.

— Прощупываете мои больные точки?

Геллерт махнул рукой.

— Твои больные точки — это звери, впервые вижу человека, который ценит животных больше, чем людей. Ты наверняка бы и брата обменял на единорога. Кстати, куда чемодан делся?

Ньют поднял брови.

— Вы думаете, я отвечу?

— Сейчас, может, и нет, но для меня пока твой ответ и не важен. А вот если понадобится…

Он многозначительно улыбнулся, но Ньют отреагировал полным безразличием. Что-то занимало его, и это был не Геллерт; языки костра отражались в глазах паршивца, и моргал он очень редко — словно лишь в те моменты, когда вспоминал об этом.

— Я ищу копьё Луга, — сказал Геллерт, и Ньют вздрогнул, а после медленно кивнул — значит, догадывался. — И ты мне поможешь его найти.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор. — Ньют горько усмехнулся, поднялся с травы первый. — Вы не знаете Тару, не знаете легенд и попали сюда лишь по счастливой случайности, мистер Гриндевальд, верно? И благодаря этой же случайности вам снова повезло — вы нашли меня. Но полоса везений может закончиться.

— Не волнуйся, — ласково сказал Геллерт, поднимаясь следом. — Я буду за тобой приглядывать внимательнее, чем ты за своим зверьём. Хочешь вернуться домой к брату и мамочке? Тогда помоги мне. Веди вперёд и помалкивай.

 

 

Они шли меж костров в жутковатой тишине, пахнущей горящим деревом и влажным осенним воздухом. Ветки трещали в огне, как поленья в камине, но в этом звуке не было уюта, он казался угрожающим. Тара присматривалась к незваным пришельцам, и даже в высокой траве, норовившей спутать ноги, в недобром молчании долины, в тяжёлом, насыщенном магией воздухе, не дававшем колдовать — во всём чувствовалось её глухое неодобрение. Геллерт понимал, что сейчас за ним пристально и скрытно наблюдают сотни глаз. Самайн — это время, когда волшебные создания выходят наружу, за пределы своих спрятанных от людских глаз чертогов, и эти создания теперь сделают всё, чтобы помешать Геллерту добыть копьё.

Он скрипнул зубами. Зря поддался любопытству, надо было изучить старые книги, вспомнить выписки, которые они с Альбусом делали много лет назад. Любой мелкий промах может иметь серьёзные последствия, и гадать, какие именно, не хотелось. Судя по легендам, древние волшебные создания вроде фей были весьма изобретательны в способах издевательств над людьми. Чего стоят многочисленные истории о том, как феи забирали людей в свою страну и возвращали спустя века, а незадачливые гости медленно осознавали, что родной дом уже не принадлежит им, их дети давно мертвы, и жизнь уже не стоит того, чтобы её продолжать.

Что-то ещё тревожило Геллерта, словно кончиком пера щекотало в подсознании, но никак не шло на ум. Тут Ньют отвлёк его от размышлений, обернувшись.

— Зачем вам копьё? — спросил он прямо.

— Артефакт, всегда дарующий победу своему обладателю? — Геллерт оставил вопрос повисшим в воздухе, а потом коротко рассмеялся. — По мне, так понятнее некуда.

— Мифы довольно буквальны. — Тон Скамандера был неприятно терпеливым, словно он разъяснял очевидное ребёнку. — Луг разил копьём своих врагов в самых что ни на есть настоящих сражениях. Зачем такой артефакт вам, магу?

— Изучить, исследовать лежащие на нём чары и, возможно, переделать во что-то более практичное. Кинжал из наконечника, палочка из древка… 

Ньюта передёрнуло, и именно такой реакции Геллерт и добивался.

Наконец, спустя полпути к слабо различимой в темноте возвышенности, он понял, что его смущало: Ньют шёл впереди неохотно, но уверенно, будто в точности знал дорогу. Это было странно.

— Ты никогда не был в Таре, — сказал Геллерт.

— Да.

— Но ты знаешь, куда идти.

Ньют остановился, обернулся и на его лице отобразилось слабое удивление — оно прошло рябью, смывая уверенность. Ньют снова посмотрел на невидимую тропу, по которой шёл, уже с отчётливым недоумением, потом пожал плечами.

— Наверное, нас ведут. Меня.

Геллерт подтолкнул его, заставляя возобновить шаг.

— Тогда будем надеяться, что тебя ведут не феи.

* * *

Тот самый холм Геллерт заметил ещё до того, как Ньют показал ему. Перепутать было нельзя. С каждым шагом магия, которая была здесь задолго до появления людей-волшебников, обволакивала почти осязаемо, искрила на кончиках пальцев, которыми Геллерт держал палочку. Воздух вокруг словно загустел, но Ньют шёл вперёд, как волнорез, не испытывая никаких видимых трудностей. Пока в какой-то миг не встал столбом, глядя то вправо, то влево от холма. Эти два пути были абсолютно разными, что не нравилось Геллерту, потому что...

— Привал, — сказал Ньют, отходя в сторону и садясь на землю, под раскидистый ясень. — Я не знаю, что делать. — Он поднял глаза. — Хотите пытать — пытайте, но с места я не сдвинусь. Пока что.

— Объяснись.

Ньют обнял колени, положил на них подбородок. Костры остались позади, но какой-то слабый свет освещал его лицо, свет, не имеющий источника. Скамандер даже выглядеть стал иначе, но Геллерт не понимал, что именно в нём изменилось.

— Видите тропу, идущую по левую сторону от холма? Которая так и зовёт пойти по ней?

— И?

— Так вот: туда нельзя. Я не… — Он замялся. — Это плохая примета — огибать Тару по левой стороне.

Но говоря так, он отвёл взгляд.

— Кто тебя учил врать? — спросил Геллерт с сочувствием и повёл палочкой по обнажённой шее Ньюта. Тот вздрогнул. — Кто этот бездарный учитель? А хотя можешь не отвечать, я знаю ответ.

— Альбус…

— «Альбус», значит?

Ньют чертыхнулся, а внутри Геллерта поднялся восторг, мешаемый с любопытством. Скамандер выдал себя с потрохами и теперь, похоже, пытался сделать вид, что больше ни слова не скажет. Губы его были упрямо сжаты.

— Молчать бесполезно, всё и так понятно, — сказал Геллерт, садясь рядом. — Ты всё-таки его шпион?

— Нет.

— Друзья? Любовники?

Ньют едва двинул губами, отвечая:

— Второе.

Это предположение хоть и вертелось в мыслях наряду с прочими, но будучи озвученным, озадачило, и Геллерт на мгновение всё-таки потерял дар речи. Они с Ньютом встретились взглядами, и эти взгляды были изучающими. В глазах Ньюта промелькнуло понимание, он склонил голову на бок, как порой делают дети.

— Что он в тебе нашёл? — спросил Геллерт, но вопрос был риторическим. Ньют тем не менее ответил:

— Наверное, то же, что когда-то нашёл в вас.

В его тоне не было скрытой издёвки, напротив, Ньют казался серьёзным, однако фраза неприятно задела. Несмотря на порыв, Геллерт сдержался, лишь сжал крепче палочку, размышляя о шутках судьбы. Рядом раздалось хмыканье. Нижняя часть лица Ньюта была спрятана в уложенных на коленях руках, но глаза его улыбались. В эту короткую секунду оба — и Ньют, и Геллерт — похоже, думали об одном и том же.

Ньют поднял с земли жёлудь и покатал его в пальцах задумчиво.

— Мне нужен острый предмет, — начал деловито. — Можно? Шило, например. Обещаю не применять против вас.

Геллерт внял просьбе и теперь внимательно следил, как Ньют проделал в жёлуде отверстие, выдернул зубами нитку из своего жилета и вдруг забормотал что-то вполголоса, продевая нитку. Его голос становился напевнее, и уже можно было различить часть произносимых слов:

— ...Ради любви Племени, во имя боли детей Дану держи свой щит перед нами, защити нас всех, держи свой щит перед нами, защити нас всех, — бормотал Ньют, прикрыв глаза. — Возлюбленная Дану! Мать Сияющих, огради, о огради нас, благородная Леди…

Ньют то переходил на шёпот, то начинал говорить громче; он не смотрел на Геллерта, только на жёлудь, и изрёк последние слова, завязывая на шее нить узлом.

— Триада да пребудет с нами и ее плащ вокруг нас, — проговорил Ньют напоследок и повторил концовку молитвы, медленно опуская руки. Он покорно склонил голову и сидел недвижимо на коленях, слабый ветер шевелил его волосы невидимой доброй рукой.

Геллерт опять почувствовал, что все здешние силы благоволят совсем не ему, вору с инородной магией. Что не так с этими Скамандерами? Они могли выискать книгу заклинаний задолго до Геллерта, могли прийти и взять сами копьё и стать могущественней любого из ныне живущих магов. Так почему?..

— Амулет тебе не поможет, — сказал Геллерт. — Вам, Скамандерам, похоже, уже ничего не поможет.

Ньют не понял, конечно, поднял брови, но ничего не спросил. Он всё так же пялился на холм, и лицо его становилось всё сумрачнее. Пальцы сжали колени, побелев.

Реакция его была необычной, но Геллерту тоже не нравились расходящиеся в разные стороны тропы. Неестественным выглядел правый путь, резко обрывающийся в пропасти.

— Пора идти. — Геллерт поднялся, движением палочки поднял на ноги Ньюта, и тот поморщился, пытаясь обрести равновесие. — Налево. По тропе. Я не собираюсь спускаться по крутому склону, и если у тебя есть оправдания посильнее дурных примет, то я слушаю.

На лице Ньюта отобразился отчётливый страх, впервые за всё это время. Последний раз Геллерт видел его таким в Нью-Йорке, и сейчас вдвойне приятно было наблюдать за его испуганной растерянностью.

— Я слушаю, — повторил Геллерт. Ньют качнул головой.

— Мне нельзя.

Он выдавил это с трудом, словно нехотя.

— _Тебе?_

Паршивец, похоже, понял, что сболтнул лишнего — в этот раз ничего не ответил и направился к тропе, уходящей влево. Лишь единожды он бросил тоскливый взгляд на крутой склон, где внизу неспешно тёк ручей.

Геллерт ещё помнил карты и рисунки Тары. Там не было никаких крутых склонов и ручьёв.

Он буравил глазами преувеличенно прямую спину Ньюта, который вдруг взял моду спотыкаться на ровном месте. Вместе с тем плечи его всё больше сутулились, как если бы его придавливала к земле неведомая сила. Единожды он обернулся, всего на миг, и на лице его Геллерт успел прочитать безмолвное «зачем?». 

Мысли об этом даже ненадолго перекрыли поток размышлений о копье Луга.

* * *

Их остановило неожиданно раздавшееся непонятно откуда скуление. Ньют встал как вкопанный, начал озираться по сторонам. Потом вопросительно обернулся.

— Ты серьёзно? — устало спросил Геллерт, но сдался: — Ладно.

Он наколдовал люмос попытки так с третьей — магия не желала подчиняться, ей будто что-то мешало. Едва свет зажёгся на конце палочки, Ньют, резко ставший похожим на ищейку, дёрнулся куда-то вбок, к низине, начал спускаться. Скуление становилось всё громче, и Геллерт поднял палочку выше, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. И, кажется, увидел.

— Надо же, волк, — сказал он с любопытством и тоже начал спускаться.

На него посмотрели жёлтые глаза, зверь оскалился — впрочем, в его оскале не было злобы, лишь измученность. Лапа волка застряла в расщелине между камнями. Кровавые брызги на желтой траве вокруг показывали, что зверь боролся долго и упорно, пока окончательно не вымотался, сдавшись судьбе. Ньют уже возился рядом, он не боялся, казалось, ничего: ни волчьего оскала, ни Геллерта. Перед ним был только больной зверь.

— Не бойся, — ласково сказал Ньют. — Я не причиню тебе боли, я лишь хочу её уменьшить, вот и всё. — Он чуть присел, сделав пару шагов навстречу. — Дай мне помочь. 

Волк ждал, настороженно склонив голову. Его рычание стало тише, а потом и вовсе смолкло. Ньют преодолел последние футы между ними, выдохнул и протянул руку. Он тянулся пальцами невозможно долго, пока, наконец, они не легли на голову волка, осторожно погладили между ушей.

— Вот так, — сказал Ньют с облегчением. — Хороший мальчик.

Он повёл рукой ниже, до больной лапы.

— Вы так и будете стоять или поможете? — спросил Ньют отрывисто.

— Магия здесь может больше навредить. — Геллерт умолчал о том, что помимо всего прочего магия не больно-то ему здесь подчинялась. Ньют уже и без того успел заметить.

Осторожно, придерживая пальцами лапу, Ньют попытался расширить щель, и Геллерт всё-таки пришёл на помощь, поддев камень заклинанием. Вышло в итоге не очень аккуратно, камень сдвинулся слишком резко, причинив боль зверю. Тот беспомощно тявкнул совсем как щенок, а осознав, что свободен, мгновенно отскочил назад на несколько шагов и зарычал, приволакивая больную лапу.

— Я знаю лечебные заклинания, — сказал Ньют просительно.

— Нет.

— Тогда вы.

Он обернулся на Геллерта. 

— Чтобы вышло как с камнем?

Ньют открыл рот и тут же хмуро закрыл его.

— У вас это общее с братом, — сказал Геллерт. — Наглость. Похоже, вы оба думаете, что вам всё должны преподнести на блюдечке с голубой каёмкой.

— Ни я, ни Тесей так не думаем, — отрубил Ньют и зашикал на волка, снова успокаивая его. — Это как раз вы так живёте, мистер Гриндевальд. Как будто вам кто-то должен подарить весь мир.

— Я сам в состоянии подарить его себе, Скамандер.

Он сказал это спокойно, но с затаённой угрозой, подтолкнул вперёд. Ньют сделал шаг и как-то резко сник.

— Зачем вам всё это, — сказал он спустя такую длинную паузу, что разговор казался уже завершённым. — Зачем вам весь мир?

— Это моё дело. И не притворяйся, что не читаешь газет. Им нравятся мои речи и лозунги.

Ньют снова выдержал гигантскую паузу, за которую можно было смотаться порталом на другой край земли и вернуться обратно.

— Вы неправы, — сказал он, пытаясь снова подойти к волку. Тот отпрыгнул, но не стал убегать, замер в отдалении. — Вы очень глубоко неправы в каждой из своих идей.

— Я и без того в курсе, что мы противники. И знаю каждую мысль, которую Альбус вложил в твою голову.

— Альбус — не единственный, кто не принимает ваших идей о превосходстве магов. Перестаньте искать первопричину в нём.

Геллерт тихо засмеялся.

— О глупый мальчик, — произнёс он, следя за волком, неуверенно подходящим ближе. — Ты просто плохо знаешь Альбуса.

 

Волк, казалось, вёл их — он шёл в сторону от едва заметной в траве тропы, поджимая лапу. Довёл до края рощицы и лёг с таким выражением морды, что стало понятно: никуда он не пойдёт.

— Похоже, ночуем здесь, — сказал Геллерт. — Ты ведь не бросишь зверя, я так понимаю.

Ньют отрицательно качнул головой.

— Ни за что.

— Тогда надо найти еду. И место для ночлега. 

Они начали обходить низину с высоко поднятой палочкой Геллерта, огонёк на конце которой то гас, то снова зажигался. Сухая высокая трава путалась в ногах, из рощи наползал неестественно густой туман. Волк следил за ними, изредка приподнимая морду, но всё ещё не собирался сменять гнев на милость: когда Ньют на пробу подходил слишком близко с точки зрения зверя, тот скалил влажные желтоватые зубы.

Геллерт одним глазом следил за Ньютом, одновременно пытаясь высмотреть хоть что-нибудь. И палочка выхватила невдалеке стену то ли хижины, то ли неказистого деревянного дома, полускрытого густым кустарником. 

Интересно, можно ли это назвать везением, думал Геллерт, властно подозвав Ньюта и идя с ним в сторону смутных очертаний дома. Казалось, их обоих ведут куда-то, и все события в Таре, включая появление Ньюта, кем-то подстроены, срежиссированы, и Геллерта бросили в эту пьесу, не дав ни единой строчки роли. Всё, что остаётся — идти по заданному свыше пути и надеяться, что он приведёт куда надо.

Геллерта это не устраивало. Он не ходил наугад и не поступал по чьей-либо указке, но выбора пока не было.

— Скамандер, иди внутрь.

— В дом? — зачем-то переспросил тот.

— Ну а куда же ещё.

Он резко обернулся.

— Я буду ночевать на улице, — сказал он с каким-то отчаянием.

— Если уж так хочешь, — ухмыльнулся Геллерт, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. — Но сперва ты должен проверить этот дом, поэтому войдёшь вперёд меня.

— Нет. Нет-нет, — повторил Ньют и вдруг забормотал с обидой, подняв лицо к небу, Геллерт с трудом разобрал слова: — Это не смешно.

— Что не смешно?

Тот молчал.

— Скамандер! — прорычал Геллерт, наставив на него палочку. — Не держи меня за идиота. Что, тебе нельзя в дом, потому что плохая примета, а?

— Вроде того, — выдавил из себя Ньют, продолжая стоять на месте. Геллерт схватил его за плечо, сжал так, что тот наверняка ощутил боль. Ньют, впрочем, её не показывал и в глаза старался не смотреть. Геллерт приблизил губы к его уху:

— Войди, — сказал он едва слышно, наслаждаясь тем, как вздрогнул Ньют, который тут же попытался отодвинуться. — Войди в этот чертов дом. 

Он отпустил, и Ньют отпрыгнул в сторону, что тот волк, потёр плечо. А потом отвернулся и с минуту смотрел на бревенчатые стены. Геллерт не торопил.

Раздался вздох, и Ньют уверенно пошёл к двери, закрытой на большой засов. Геллерт обогнал его у самого порога и жадно рассматривал попытки скрыть испуг под напускной уверенностью. Ньют, похоже, понял, что получается у него паршиво, склонился к засову, отодвинул его и быстро распахнул дверь, тут же заходя внутрь и даже не давая себе одуматься.

— Ну вот, — сказал Геллерт, неторопливо переступая порог. — Ничего не случилось. — Он усилил огонёк на конце палочки, чтобы рассмотреть помещение. — Фауст прокляни...

Вокруг были волки. Не живые, нет — они смотрели с картин и набросков, висящих на стенах, с ковра, лежащего на полу; волчьи морды были вытканы на скатерти, наброшенной на стол, и на мягких подстилках для стульев. Это явно был жилой дом.

Однако он пустовал.

Ньют, казалось, не был удивлён: он только бросил быстрый взгляд вокруг и больше не осматривался, встав столбом посередь единственной комнаты. Он потирал лоб и в целом выглядел так, словно его неожиданно сразила болезнь: бледный, с трясущимися ладонями.

Геллерт сделал вторую мысленную пометку. Сам Скамандер ничего, конечно же, не расскажет, придётся думать. Что-то вертелось на языке, какое-то слово, которое очень хорошо описывало происходящее с ним. Геллерт знал причину, но она упорно не желала вспоминаться.

— А вот и еда, — сказал он, заглянув в погреб. Там висело вяленое мясо, лежали овощи, мука и соленья. — Последует ли какое-то наказание за взятие чужой еды? Есть что-то схожее в преданиях?

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — еле слышно ответил Ньют и покорно взял протянутый ему из погреба кусок вяленого мяса.

— Ешь.

Ньют невидяще посмотрел на мясо. Отщипнул немного, отправил в рот и кивнул, и тут же его длинная фигура исчезла из поля зрения. Геллерт немедленно поднялся с палочкой наготове.

Но Скамандер ничего не собирался предпринимать. Он вынул из стоящей в углу печи румяный хлеб, разломил его на три равные части. Так же он поступил с мясом.

— Внизу есть вино? — спросил он деловито. Голос его тем не менее оставался болезненно слабым.

— Нет.

Ньют качнул головой.

— Жаль, — сказал он без объяснений и вышел на улицу, сняв с крючка у порога допотопный магловский фонарь. Геллерт следил в окно: Ньют распрямился с явным облегчением и зашагал к волку. Он оставил ему мясо — так близко, как смог подобраться, — а потом что-то говорил зверю, будто втолковывая. Уж не настраивал ли против Геллерта?

Потом действия Ньюта стали совсем уж странными: он подошёл к дубу, высившемуся у края рощи (Геллерту пришлось выйти на порог, чтобы не потерять Ньюта из виду), положил к корням треть вынутого из печи хлеба, а после снова что-то говорил, молитвенно сложив руки.

Когда Ньют вернулся и встретился взглядом с Геллертом, тот вопросительно поднял брови.

— Волка надо было накормить. (Это понятно, — перебил Геллерт.) А хлеб я оставил под дубом в подношение Богине. — Какой, он не пояснил. — Вообще-то нужно зерно, но зерна тут не было. И жаль, что у нас нет вина, стоило бы задобрить фей. В таком случае надо оставить огонь в очаге, хотя бы так. Да, хотя бы так, — повторил он задумчиво и вдруг заметался по комнате так быстро, словно до этого не сутулился, как если бы болезнь его придавливала к земле.

И Геллерт лишь сейчас увидел у него в руках охапку желтых листьев.

Больше он ничего не спрашивал, только продолжал наблюдать из кресла-качалки, как Ньют неуклюже пытался украсить комнату листьями. Получалось откровенно так себе.

— Имеет значение, кто именно это делает? — поинтересовался Геллерт, лениво покачиваясь в кресле.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Ньют и кивнул на своё художество. — В канун Самайна принято украшать дом жёлтыми или красными листьями. И украшают все.

Геллерт вздохнул и поднялся, безмолвно заставил листья соединиться в гирлянду, которая повисла под потолком. Ньют снова вышел на улицу и принёс желудей — тоже для украшения, и развешивая их меж листьев взмахом палочки, Геллерт с досадой осознал: в этот раз он забыл, что ему нужно следить за Ньютом. Плохо. В следующий раз тот может воспользоваться его промахом.

— Волк подошёл ближе к дому, — сказал Ньют, раздвинув занавески у единственного окна. — Отлично. Не придётся его искать, чтобы осмотреть утром лапу.

А потом он сказал раздумчиво и совершенно спокойно:

— Мне кажется, это его дом.

— Сейчас не полнолуние, — резко возразил Геллерт. — Это не может быть оборотень.

— Нет, не полнолуние, — согласился Ньют. — Но канун Самайна.

Он так это произнёс, будто это объясняло всё. Геллерт скрипнул зубами и решил больше не спорить.

Ужиная рядом с Ньютом за узким шатким столом, Геллерт с тревогой думал, что совсем не ощущает здесь своего привычного магического преимущества, которое придавало ему столько уверенности. Если уж на то пошло, преимущество в Таре было именно у Ньюта; этого нельзя было увидеть воочию, но Геллерт знал — интуитивно ли, или же благодаря дару провидения. Он потёр глаза, жалея, что не может выйти прямо сейчас в транс. Хотя не факт, что получилось бы.

Магический глаз начал болеть, наверняка тоже из-за конфликта неродственных друг другу магий, и Геллерт быстро утёр выкатившуюся из него слезу.

Надо быть поосторожнее с Ньютом, решил Геллерт. Мягче. В конце концов, именно он служит проводником и знает эти чёртовы многочисленные кельтские предания и обычаи. Возможно, благодаря ему получится добраться до цели.

А потом, скорее всего, придётся его убить.

* * *

«Глупый, глупый маг!»

«Магии той — деревяшки кусок да фестрала волосок!»

Пронзительное высокое хихиканье.

«Боярышник срубил, вина не поставил, воды умыться не поставил, да ещё и огонь разжёг в печи!»

Громкий недовольный гул. Он всё нарастал, врезаясь в уши, и Геллерт открыл глаза.

«Разжёг! Неуважение, неуважение!»

Поначалу он ничего не мог понять среди обилия зелёного цвета, окружавшего его. Словно листья шелестели под порывами ветра и срывались с веток, беспорядочно кружась, падая и снова взмывая. А потом Геллерт сморгнул остатки сна и смог, наконец, разглядеть, что листья были вовсе не листьями, а ярко-зелёными одеждами из невесомой парчи и полупрозрачного газа, и были облачены в эти одежды крохотные существа со стрекозиными крыльями, мечущиеся перед Геллертом. 

— Феи? — спросил он, слыша свой голос как издалека. Создания снова захихикали.

— Ты погляди-ка! Признал! — крикнул кто-то из созданий в самое ухо, и Геллерт поморщился.

Он быстро осмотрелся. Дом, в котором они с Ньютом ночевали, пропал, и вокруг была лужайка, покрытая свежей летней травой, чуть в отдалении высился крохотный дворец на миниатюрном холме, выстроенный из мелких камней и ракушек. Сам Геллерт связан не был, и, похлопав себя по карманам, он понял, что палочки при нём нет. Попытался применить беспалочковую магию — и потерпел фиаско. Каждое его действие сопровождалось взрывами смеха, словно Геллерт был презабавнейшим клоуном на арене цирка-шапито.

Придётся действовать по-другому.

Геллерт вздохнул про себя и поклонился — так почтительно, как мог. А потом попытался вспомнить, что же феи говорили в самом начале. Что-то про…

— Прошу прощения, но вина у нас не было, — сказал Геллерт, держа голову склонённой. — И боярышник мы не рубили. К слову, вы не подскажете ли, где мой спутник?

Феи внезапно притихли, зашептались, и Геллерт поднял взгляд. Что именно из сказанного вызвало такую реакцию? 

Вдруг плотное кольцо распалось, образовав проход, и на стрекозиных крыльях влетели двое — тоже феи, но одежды их отличались. На крошечной женщине был серебристый газ, весь усыпанный бриллиантами, на мужчине — зелёный с золотом костюм. На белокурых локонов обоих покоились красные шапочки, перевитые золотой нитью. 

Король и королева.

— Не с благими намерениями пришёл ты сюда, чужак! — угрожающе произнёс король таким забавным писклявым голоском, что будь ситуация иной, Геллерта бы разобрал смех. Подумать только, ему угрожает существо в пару дюймов ростом! — Не с благими, и потому ты останешься в заточении! 

— Я вовсе не желаю вам зла, — выкрутился Геллерт, не упоминая о причине своего появления в Таре. — И уверен, что феи — народ добрый и тоже не будут выступать против человека, не сделавшего им ничего плохого.

Говоря это, он попытался снова пробудить свою магию, и на этот раз стало получаться: между пальцами проскользнули тёплые магические волны.

— Было бы глупо с моей стороны, — продолжил Геллерт, — прийти сюда врагом, когда моя магия — ничто против здешней. — А вот это было до обидного правдиво, даже лгать не пришлось. — Я буду смиренно ждать милости и надеяться, что смогу заслужить вашу дружбу.

Король задумался, но тут вперёд выступила королева, недобро сверкнула глазами, тряхнула длинными локонами.

— В темницу его, — повелела она. — А там и решим его судьбу, торопиться нам некуда!

Ну всё, медлить больше было нельзя. 

Геллерт закрыл на мгновение глаза, призвал всю свою магию — она откликнулась с неохотой, будто спала — и направил на плотное кольцо окружавших его фей. Их смело, как сильным порывом ветра, крылышки замелькали радужным фейерверком, ловя лучи тусклого, неестественного солнца. Поднялся визг, крики, и вдруг ответные искры ударили со всех сторон, они словно крошечные копья вонзались в кожу, причиняя сильную боль. Геллерт поставил магический щит, заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, как выбраться, прищурил собственный, немагический глаз и обозрел зелёные луга фей глазом магическим. Он разглядел невдалеке, за шатром из лент, что-то вроде неясного силуэта, который медленно обретал форму, подходя ближе. Силуэт протянул руку: она становилась на глазах всё плотнее, и уже можно было разглядеть на бледной коже россыпь веснушек. Геллерт схватился за неё, не задумываясь, и Ньют резко дёрнул к себе.

Зелёные луга поблекли, мгновенно растворяясь, окружающий мир слился в одно сплошное цветное пятно. По ощущениям это походило на наскоро сделанный портал, так что когда Геллерт, приземлился наконец на твёрдый деревянный пол их временного пристанища, он покачнулся и прислонился на секунду к стене. Ньют же опёрся рукой на печку, склонив голову и часто дыша. Его каштановые с рыжиной волосы чуть взмокли на висках, и в слабом освещении магловского фонаря казалось, что пряди такого же цвета, как и у Альбуса. 

Геллерт понял, что все ещё крепко держит ладонь Ньюта и выпустил её. Тот покосился с удивлением, будто даже не заметил их сцепленных рук.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Ньют. — Это я наломал сухих веток боярышника для печи. Совсем забыл, что феи любят отдыхать под ним.

Геллерт смотрел на него в молчаливом замешательстве. Ещё и оправдывается?..

— Полагаю, это снова влияние Альбуса. Именно он призывает всех любить и всех спасать, даже врагов. Или я неправ?

— Отчасти может быть, — неуверенно сказал Ньют. — Я не знаю, зачем это сделал, знаю только, что должен был.

Он в смятении взъерошил и без того лохматую шевелюру, потёр влажные виски.

— Меня больше интересует, _как_ ты это сделал. 

Геллерт сел на широкую скамью у стола, похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Скамандер беспрекословно подчинился, будто это был приказ. 

Геллерт взглянул на него отрешённо и постучал костяшками по столу — негромко, просто для привлечения внимания, потому что Ньют отсутствующе пялился в окно, продолжая тяжело дышать, как после долгого пробега.

— Поговорим начистоту, — произнёс Геллерт, прозорливо придвигая ближе к Ньюту блюдо с остатками их ужина. Тот сразу протянул руку. — Как ты вытащил меня?

Тот пожал плечами: с набитым ртом особенно не поговоришь. Геллерт продолжал ждать.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Ньют, проглотив. — Я проснулся, увидел, что вас нет. Потом кажется… кажется… — Он будто не мог подобрать подходящих слов. — Что-то потянуло меня, и я понял: нужно искать. Закрыл глаза — и нашёл.

Геллерт потянулся за кружкой, отпил воды и огладил пальцем грубую железную ручку.

— Хорошо, — проговорил он. — Хорошо… Но зачем, Фауст тебя прокляни, Скамандер? Ты сам видел, что я толком не могу колдовать. Ты здесь сильнее меня даже без палочки, потому что ты, ты, Скамандер, наверняка прекрасно знаешь, почему ты здесь. Я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь мне подчиняться.

— Мы должны быть тут оба, — тихо сказал Ньют, — вы и я. Это не случайное совпадение и не ваше желание найти копьё. Это магия, которая старше известной нам.

Они встретились взглядами. В глазах Ньюта отражался слабый огонёк стоящего на столе фонаря, напоминая о кострах на подходах к Таре. Что-то тоскливое было в его лице, будто Ньют видел свою судьбу и не желал ей подчиняться, но противиться не мог. Так он смотрел на холм, зная, что вопреки его желанию путь всё равно будет лежать налево.

Огонь в фонаре вспыхнул ярче и уменьшился до крохотного язычка, глаза Ньюта тоже вспыхнули, таинственно и пугающе, но наваждение рассеялось, когда Ньют отвернулся и снова потянулся за мясом.

И тут Геллерт вспомнил. А вспомнив, едва не выдал свои эмоции, которые прорвались наружу тихим незаметным выдохом.

Гейсы. Гейсы, прямо как в преданиях.

Когда они вдвоём только приблизились к холму, Ньют оговорился про запрет, касающийся его лично. Он может сколько угодно врать про плохие приметы, придумывать оправдания, но единственное пока разумное объяснение его словам было одно: на Ньюта наложены гейсы, воспрещающие ему ряд каких-то определённых действий. Например, обходить Тару по левой стороне. И, возможно, останавливаться в пустом доме. Если так, то кто же Ньют?

Геллерт опять посмотрел на него исподтишка. Скамандер надламывал ломоть хлеба, выглядя обыденно. Ничего особенного — всё та же несуразность, сгорбленные плечи, россыпь веснушек по щекам и плечам. Веснушки сбегали под рубашку, а потом их снова обнажал закатанный рукав. Геллерт проследил их до запястья руки, которой Ньют бездумно тронул жёлудь на нитке.

Как же звучала та молитва?.. «Во имя… во имя боли детей Дану…».

А ведь было ещё: «Хлеб я оставил под дубом в подношение богине».

Племена богини Дану. Мифический полубожественный народ, некогда правивший Ирландией.

Геллерт поднялся, отходя вглубь комнаты, где темнота могла милосердно скрыть его лицо. Пять секунд, и он придёт в себя.

Они и правда существуют. Туата де Дананн — не боги из преданий и не выдумка скучающих кельтских скотоводов. Ну что, Альбус? Кто в итоге оказался прав?

Геллерт беззвучно рассмеялся, но вскоре взял себя в руки и сел на постель в дальнем углу. Ньют же, доев, прикрыл оставшийся хлеб салфеткой с очередной вышитой волчьей мордой, смахнул крошки со стола в ладонь. Потом он плеснул водой из миски в лицо, смывая пот, провёл влажной рукой по шее за воротником рубашки, и это было совершенно человеческое движение. 

Ньют был обычным веснушчатым ирландцем. Он вовсе не казался потомком богов, но являлся им.

И это было самым восхитительным.

В дверь заскребли когти. Ньют, вопросительно обернулся, и Геллерт кивнул, позволяя впустить волка внутрь. Тот зашёл, по-хозяйски осмотрел дом и фыркнул, а после лёг на коврике у порога, как послушный пёс. Ньюту удалось погладить его по голове — тихое рычание, возникнув, почти сразу прекратилось. Когда Ньют наконец опустился на свою скудную постель на полу возле кровати, Геллерт следил вполглаза, как тот ворочался, и думал, насколько же рискованно будет сейчас засыпать, даже будучи защищённым заклинаниями. Рядом лежит враг, который, как оказалось, гораздо сильнее, у порога — прирученный им зверь, и в любой момент могут появиться недоброжелательно настроенные феи, чтобы снова утащить в свою миниатюрную карамельную страну, на которую Геллерт будет взирать сквозь прутья решётки.

Как же унизительно.

Ньют будто услышал его мысли, повернулся.

— Вы на меня смотрите, — сказал он, констатируя факт. — Я не причиню вам зла. Если уж на то пошло, я вас только что спас.

В его голосе звучала насмешка, и было глупо оскорбляться на правду. 

— Я тебе должен, — признал Геллерт, — и я отдам долг. Не имею привычки быть обязанным врагам.

— Альбуса вы тоже считаете врагом? — неожиданно спросил Ньют. Геллерт приподнялся на подушке.

— Наипервейшим. Но он бы не стал таковым, если бы не оказывался постоянно на моём пути. А ведь когда-то разделял мои идеи.

— Вас он врагом не считает, — тихо произнёс Ньют.

— Я польщён. Что ещё мне расскажешь? Возможно, планы Альбуса?

Ньют хмыкнул.

«...Или о своих гейсах?» — мысленно продолжил Геллерт, но не стал произносить вслух.

Разговор так и увял, едва начавшись.

* * *

Геллерт проснулся первым и некоторое время смотрел на деревянный потолок, теряющийся в темноте. Были видны только свисающие с него для засушки травы, и оттого в доме пахло летним лугом. Запах тревожил, и Геллерт не сразу понял почему, а потом осознал: что-то в нём напоминало то лето с Альбусом, и в голове всплывал дом Батильды с такими же вениками на стенах светлой кухни, которая иногда по мановению палочки превращалась в веранду.

Хорошие были дни.

Геллерт проверил заклинанием время — утро оказалось вовсе не ранним, однако темно было, словно на улице стоял вечер. Похоже, в канун Самайна потусторонний мир застрял в одном времени.

Кажется, Самайн — это три дня до и три после, но Геллерт не был уверен. И задерживаться на неделю он здесь не собирался, так что пора было вставать.

Он положил руку на плечо Ньюта, встряхнул. Тот мгновенно открыл глаза и посмотрел оторопело, щурясь со сна. 

— Поднимайся, Скамандер.

Он с заминкой кивнул, тут же без перехода зевая и прикрывая рот ладонью. Геллерт смотрел, как Ньют, зябко ёжась, встаёт с пола и накидывает на себя рубашку, подходит к дремлющему у порога волку и начинает ласково разговаривать с ним на ирландском гэлике и осматривать его лапу. Малознакомый язык был приятен уху, и Геллерт не стал одёргивать. 

— Вы все знаете язык? Вся семья? — спросил он, когда они наконец оказались за столом.

— Да. Между собой часто говорим на нём.

— Полагаю, глупый был вопрос.

У Ньюта уголки губ чуть поднялись, и он спрятал зарождающуюся улыбку в кружке.

— В действительности нет, мы скорее исключение. Любим блюсти традиции. — Тут он издал смешок. — Ну кроме Тесея, ладно.

— Тесей, значит, не любит.

Ньют, видимо, решил, что слишком разговорился, и лицо его опять посуровело. Больше он ничего не сказал и сосредоточился на еде. Геллерт сделал мысленную пометку больше не упоминать старшего брата в разговоре: Ньют, похоже, начинает нервничать и становится осторожнее. 

Поэтому Геллерт удивился, когда Ньют вскоре сам заговорил.

— Мне нужно понять, — начал он, упрямо поджав губы. — Зачем столько убийств?

— Будь добр пояснить тем, кто не в курсе сумбурного потока твоих мыслей. 

— Ваши преступления, ваши идеи. Зачем это бессмысленное насилие? С такими действиями вас будут поддерживать только радикалы. 

Геллерт склонил голову.

— Мне и нужны радикалы. Извини, конечно, но ты хоть что-нибудь слышал о магловской революции в России? 

Ньют промолчал.

— Нет, — ответил за него Геллерт. — Разумеется, нет. Все вы на словах гуманисты, а почему? Потому что ваши знания о реальной картине мира оставляют желать лучшего. Тем не менее я стараюсь не убивать без причины. Я просто жду, когда магическое общество обозлится настолько, что примет меня и мои методы. Судя по тому, что творится сейчас в магловском мире: революции, войны — которые, конечно же, вовлекают и магов — я дождусь.

Ньют однако смотрел на него так, будто видел перед собой душевнобольного. Геллерта это нисколько не задело.

— Ты спросил, ты получил ответ.

— Думал, что смогу хоть сколько-нибудь вас понять, но — не могу.

Ньют встал и пошёл сполоснуть тарелки в большом деревянном тазу.

— Быть тобой проще, Скамандер. Есть чёрное и белое, люди и звери, тёмные маги и светлые.

— Я не противопоставляю людей и животных!

— Неужели?

Тарелки звякнули особенно громко, и Геллерт с удовлетворением отвернулся. После этой беседы ему, напротив, показалось, что Ньют ближе к нему идейно, чем они оба полагали поначалу. Это было больше впечатление, чем обоснованный вывод, но всё же.

— Я не считаю, что волшебных существ нужно уничтожать. И никогда не одобрял этого. Так, на заметку.

— Очень топорно вербуете, мистер Гриндевальд.

— Просто показываю, что между нами всё же есть что-то общее. Иной раз посмотришь на этих идейных врагов — а у них цели те же самые, только действия отличаются. И то не особенно, взять вот Альбуса... Завербовать шпиона через постель — это даже для меня перебор.

Ньют выпрямился, и его лопатки дёрнулись под рубашкой. Геллерт же рассмеялся про себя — возможно, он перегнул палку, но было бы кощунственно не поддеть.

— Мы… — начал Ньют сердито, но тут же махнул рукой и не стал продолжать. Домыв тарелки, он подошёл к волку и снова стал вполголоса с ним разговаривать.

— На английском, пожалуйста.

И Ньют, и волк одновременно недобро посмотрели на Геллерта, но тот лишь хмыкнул и собрал остатки еды в мешок, уменьшая его магией.

— Ладно, пора взглянуть, что там у зверя с лапой, — сказал он, смягчившись.

Помочь удалось лишь отчасти, но это было хоть что-то, и Геллерт, опустив палочку, услышал над плечом, как Ньют выдохнул с облегчением. Волк поднялся на лапы, и, похоже, прихрамывал он меньше прежнего.

— Спасибо за приют, — сказал Геллерт, обращаясь к волку, и слегка склонил голову. Потом обернулся к Ньюту — тот застегнул на себе жилет и набросил пальто.

Они вышли из дома и ступили обратно в застывшие сумерки накануне Самайна. Ньют обогнал Геллерта и снова возглавил путь, а волк продолжал трусить следом на небольшом отдалении. Он и Ньют словно решили окружить Геллерта, и ему это совсем не нравилось.

— Скамандер, — окликнул Геллерт, но Ньют даже не стал смотреть, в чём дело.

— Он решил нас проводить.

— «Решил», да?

— Он знает дорогу. Если ошибусь, он подскажет.

— И когда же он успел тебе об этом сообщить? — прищурился Геллерт. Перед его глазами был только затылок Ньюта, и вот он чуть дёрнулся, словно в замешательстве. Или же Ньют хотел обернуться, но не стал.

— Не знаю, — прозвучал негромкий ответ.

Геллерт сжал в кулаке палочку. Это было опасно, очень опасно, но Скамандер уже просто не оставлял ему выбора. 

— Империо, — резко произнёс Геллерт.

* * *

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Он упал, когда его коснулись мощные лапы, откатился в сторону, и на то место, где Геллерт только что стоял, свалился обездвиженный волк. Геллерт быстро поднялся и отряхнулся, мельком осмотрев и поверженного зверя, и Ньюта, чей взгляд опустел и лишился осмысленности. 

— Кажется, придется колдовать вслух. Досадно. Чёртова здешняя подавляющая магия, — пробормотал Геллерт. Тут пальцы Ньюта дёрнулись. — Надо торопиться. 

Геллерт положил ладонь на щёку Ньюта, погладил.

— Не выношу использовать Империус лично, но увы, Скамандер, ты слишком часто уворачиваешься от вопросов. Никакого вреда я тебе не причиню, — шепнул он. — Меня интересуют три вещи. Первая: задумывал ли ты что-то против меня? Расскажи.

Губы Ньюта приоткрылись. Они подрагивали, и это было похоже на внутреннее сопротивление заклятью.

— Да, — сказал Ньют, и Геллерт удовлетворённо выдохнул. — Я ждал, когда на пути попадутся ивы, на них часто живут банши. Они не любят чужеземцев, особенно подходящих слишком близко; банши накинулась бы, я бы отобрал палочку. Вы ничего не знаете, было бы легко.

— Это всё?

— Пока да.

— Хорошая оговорка — «пока». — Геллерт погладил пальцами шарообразные уплотнения на палочке. — Ладно, второй вопрос: Альбус действительно не посылал тебя сюда шпионить за мной?

— Нет, не посылал. 

— Как он замышляет остановить меня впоследствии? Наверняка у него есть план.

Щека Ньюта дёрнулась, он открыл рот и вдруг начал трястись, как в лихорадке, глаза его закатились, колени подогнулись, и Ньют медленно упал на землю. Геллерт взмахом палочки снял с него Империус, а потом, опустившись следом, проверил пульс. Ньют лежал без движения, словно в обмороке; Геллерт видел подобный эффект от этого заклятия буквально пару раз. Когда сильный маг сопротивляется, организм не всегда выдерживает. 

Геллерт ударил наотмашь по лицу Ньюта, и тот открыл глаза, закашлялся. В его глазах был безотчётный страх, и руки попытались отпихнуть. 

— Тихо… Спокойно. — Геллерт медленно протянул пальцы и утёр кровавую струйку, вытекшую из носа Ньюта. — Больше ничего делать не буду. На тебя когда-нибудь накладывали Империус?

Губы Ньюта слабо шевельнулись:

— Да.

— Было так же?

— Да.

Геллерт помог подняться, закинув на себя его безвольную руку. Запоздало подумал: почему не магией? Но откинул прочь эту мысль.

— Всё ясно. Любишь ты удивлять, Скамандер.

Ньют покачнулся, но остался стоять, когда Геллерт его отпустил. Его побледневшее лицо вновь обретало краски. 

— Идите к чёрту, мистер Гриндевальд.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Любезностями обменялись, отлично. Готов идти дальше? Ах да, твой ручной зверь.

Геллерт снял обездвиживающее заклинание, и волк резко вскочил. Он хотел было кинуться на Геллерта, но Ньют выбросил в его сторону руку, как бы говоря «стой».

— Больше никаких сговоров за моей спиной и никакого гэлика. Хочешь вторично испытать на себе Империус?

Ньют яростно сверкнул глазами.

— Будем считать, что не хочешь. Тогда в путь.

Он снова пропустил Ньюта вперёд, и в этот раз волк пошёл подле, изредка отставая из-за хромоты. Геллерт же теперь не убирал волшебную палочку.

Пейзаж вокруг менялся слабо. Они прошли рощу, и Геллерт напоследок вдохнул запах влажной хвои, исходивший от сосен и осыпавшихся на землю иголок. Снова нахлынули воспоминания, но теперь уже о детстве и о Дурмстранге — школа стояла посреди лесов на возвышенности, и осенью окрестности замка так же одуряюще пахли хвоей и пропитанной дождями землёй. А озеро у подножия холма темнело почти до черноты, ночью превращаясь в точную копию нависавшего над ним звёздного неба.

— Тебе нравилось в Хогвартсе? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Геллерт, подуставший от тишины.

— Да, — отозвался Ньют. — Пока не выгнали.

Геллерт фыркнул.

— Понимаю как никто.

Ньют на мгновение сбился с шага, замедлился — похоже, этот факт он не знал. Но вряд ли Альбус ему многое рассказывал, если уж на то пошло. 

Холм продолжал возвышаться справа, и казалось, что они нисколько не продвинулись, впустую шагая на одном и том же месте. Главный холм Тары не был велик, и обойти его ничего не стоило, но это оказалось иллюзией. Или же их дурили, да хоть те же феи, а может, Ньют намеренно вёл по ложному пути. Но непохоже.

Геллерт уже собирался окликнуть, как раздался птичий вопль — тоскливый, жуткий. На памяти Геллерта так кричала только одна птица, и крик её предвещал скорый дождь.

— Авгурий! — воскликнул Ньют. — Кажется, ему больно.

Он бросился в сторону, приложил ладони ко рту и завопил в ответ — очень похоже и так же жутко. Геллерта передёрнуло. 

Раздался отклик, и Ньют пошёл на звук, продолжая копировать крики. Геллерт следил за ним и вскоре увидел, как что-то поднялось из травы над головой Ньюта и упало тому в руки, забилось в них. Птица была зелёной, как летняя листва, а потому чересчур яркой по сравнению с окружающей действительностью, выполненной в буро-жёлтых тонах.

— Это птенец, и он ранен, — взволнованно произнёс Ньют, мягко, но крепко удерживая авгурия в руках.

— Снова? — раздосадовано сказал Геллерт. — Ещё один твой подопечный, который впоследствии нападёт на меня?

Ньют не ответил — он бережно осматривал птенца, который вблизи оказался облезшим, будто его потрепал крупный зверь. Зелёные перья были запачканы кровью. 

— Вы можете что-нибудь сделать? — Ньют подошёл с птенцом вплотную. 

Позволения Ньют не стал спрашивать — просто передал птицу так осторожно, как мог, Геллерт едва успел убрать палочку и подставить ладони. Взгляд Ньюта был по-прежнему враждебным, и Геллерт не мог понять, зачем он это делает. Это что, выказывание доверия?.. Проверка?..

Но сказать ничего не успел.

* * *

Мир слился в одно большое пятно всех цветов сразу, когда реальность вокруг растаяла. Это было похоже на принудительную аппарацию. Когда полёт замедлился, пятно приобрело отчётливые очертания: деревья окружали Геллерта, роняя тяжёлые ветви в ручей, и ещё он успел разглядеть стоящий перед ним исполинский дуб с седыми гроздьями омелы. Тут же глаз ударило болью. Геллерт застонал сквозь зубы, но видение исчезло, и он снова куда-то летел, безотчётно прижав к себе птицу, — и жёстко приземлился на землю.

— Появлялись племена богини из дымных облаков, а ещё из-под земли приходили, потому что с некоторых пор там царство их, туатов. Прячутся там они, да, прячутся, а те, кто поумнее был, в люди вышли, в маги. — Голос, поначалу звучавший нараспев, вдруг стал издевательским, а под конец и вовсе захихикал. — Чтобы на виду быть, никем не замечаемыми.

— Я и так понял, вы не сообщили мне ничего нового, — устало сказал Геллерт. — Знаю о Скамандерах.

Место он узнал с первого взгляда, а потому поспешил вынуть палочку, с трудом перенеся птенца на сгиб левой руки и прижав к животу.

— Глянь-ка, снова с палочкой-заклиналочкой!

— Уставился злобно — как змей подколодный!

Геллерт сдержал смешок: народ древний, а дразнилки детские. Он приготовился аппарировать, сделав маленький шаг вперёд. Чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг получится?..

— Стойте! — раздался рядом знакомый голос.

Геллерт вздохнул.

— И откуда ты всегда берёшься, Скамандер?

Ньют и ухом не повёл. Он вышел вперёд из глубины близ расположенной пещеры, и феи перед ним почтительно разлетелись. Его рыжие волосы выглядели особенно ярко на фоне неестественно голубого неба. 

Как заколдованного. 

— Чем обязаны вашему появлению в наших подземельях? — спросил вылетевший вперёд король, подтвердив догадку Геллерта о небе.

— Я вернулся за тем, что вы украли, — ответил Ньют. — За… этими двумя.

— «Этими двумя»? — с сарказмом переспросил Геллерт.

Феи зашептались, задумались.

— Мага бери, — сказала королева, сняв невидимую пылинку со своего воздушного зелёного платья. — А птица наша. Мы знаем, что она призывает дождь, а наши чародеи давно, так давно не могут вызвать хороший дождь! Деревья чахнут, травы сохнут! Мы посадим птичку в маленькую клетку, чтобы пела жалостливее, и тогда будет нам добрый дождь, лучше прежних!

Геллерт едва не расхохотался. Ему даже не нужно было глядеть на Ньюта, чтобы знать выражение его лица. Тот на мгновение, кажется, даже дар речи потерял.

— Вы должны отдать и птенца, — наконец сказал Ньют с нажимом. — Маленькая клетка — это неподходящие для него условия. Авгуриев вообще-то содержат в больших вольерах.

Феи притихли, но тишина эта была угрожающей. Они сузили круг, и часть взмыла вверх, превращая круг в шар, в центре которого стояли Ньют и Геллерт, по-прежнему удерживающий птенца. Авгурий совсем обессилел, и его головка свешивалась с локтя Геллерта, лишь изредка птенец издавал слабое карканье, больше похожее на хрип.

— Племена богини Дану хотят нарушить уговор? — спросил король, вылетев вперёд.

— Я не понимаю, какой… — начал Ньют, но осёкся. Тень легла на его лицо. Он оглянулся на Геллерта, и тот улыбнулся, давая понять: он всё слышал и принял к сведению.

Предположение подтвердилось.

— Какой уговор? — сердито закончил Ньют.

Феи изумленно ахнули — снова все разом, стройным хором тоненьких голосков. Королева подлетела к самому лицу Ньюта и взмахнула ромашкой на стебле, служившей ей зонтиком.

— Уговор не вмешиваться в дела родственного народа. Давний уговор.

— Вы вмешались первыми, если уж на то пошло, — сказал Геллерт. — Птицу нашли мы, так что тут нет нарушения вашего с туатами уговора.

— Птица сбежала от нас! Улетела! — возмутилась фрейлина, обмахивающая королеву листом лопуха.

— Да! Да! Да! Улетела!

Протестующие возгласы слились воедино. Геллерт переглянулся с Ньютом, и, похоже, это был редкий случай, когда они поняли друг друга. 

— Сейчас будет сложнее, — тихо произнёс Ньют, и тут феи налетели, как миниатюрные пикси, мельтеша перед глазами так плотно, что полностью скрыли его от Геллерта. Голос Ньюта раздался отовсюду: он дразнился на все лады, звал к себе интонациями фей.

— Пойдём отсюда!

— Нет, это я настоящий! Идём!

И повторяющееся со всех сторон:

— Нет, я!

Геллерт закрыл глаза, потянулся туда, куда звала интуиция.

«Нет, я!»

«Я, я!»

И вдруг услышал среди этой какофонии:

— Руку давайте, — сказал Ньют нетерпеливо. Ньют ли?..

Геллерт приоткрыл один глаз. Мельтешащие стрекозиные крылья казались одним целым, словно листья, трепещущие под дуновением ветра в едином ритме.

— Как я могу быть уверенным, что ты — это ты? Как я могу тебе доверять?

— Доверять? Мы никогда друг другу не доверимся.

Здесь Геллерт потерял последние сомнения — он выбросил ладонь наугад, тут же почувствовав, как её сжали знакомые пальцы.

Они приземлились там же, откуда их забрали феи, и Ньют бросился к птенцу авгурия, начал нянчить, придерживая его поникшую головку. Голос птицы ушёл в жалобный писк.

— Позволь мне, — сказал Геллерт негромко.

Он тронул запятнанные кровью крылья, повёл палочкой. Раны начали на глазах затягиваться, и птенец всплеснул крыльями, едва не выбив у Геллерта из рук палочку. Ньют подкинул авгурия в воздух, и тот взлетел — свободно, легко. Жуткий крик разнёсся над лугом, такой громкий, что, казалось, возвращался эхом от далёких скал.

Ньют приложил ладонь козырьком к лицу, и уголки его губ были приподняты в мягкой полуулыбке. Вдруг он моргнул и стёр со щеки крупную водяную каплю.

— А вот и дождь, — сказал Ньют со смешком, и его слова подтвердила молния, сверкнувшая над холмом.

Ньют наотрез отказался идти в наколдованное укрытие и остался снаружи, встал посреди поляны меж деревьями. Дождь шумел, подгоняемый воплями авгурия, набирал силу, пока не превратился в ливень с оглушающими потоками воды. Они били по земле, стекали в низину. Ньют, совершенно мокрый, стоял под струями, подставив ливню лицо.

Когда он влез в подобие палатки, отряхиваясь как собака, Геллерт ненадолго задержался взглядом на мокрых прядях и каплях, которые стекали на шею. Ньют подсел к огню, разложив вокруг верхнюю одежду, и начал согревать руки. На Геллерта явно не надеялся, решив высушить всё естественным образом.

Они перекусили в гнетущей тишине. Ньюта опять что-то снедало, но делиться этим он, похоже, не хотел. Геллерт хлопнул в ладони.

— Поговорим о твоём происхождении, — сказал он непринуждённо, и Ньют сразу подобрался, тронул лицо, будто убирал с него лишние эмоции. — Туата де Дананн, значит.

— Да, — ответил с вызовом. — И?

— Не похоже, что ты знал с самого начала. Разве что, может, о гейсах.

— Я и не знал. Потом стал подозревать, потому что…

Ньют потёр глаза и неловко улыбнулся. Кажется, искренне.

— Понимаете, уже сложно было верить. Никто не верил — кроме мамы. Когда Тесей меня учил семейным гейсам, это слово у него не звучало — просто запреты. А почему запреты, откуда они? — Он взволнованно развёл руками и повторил: — Никто не верил.

Геллерт помолчал.

— Не думал, что гейсы бывают семейными.

— Не совсем… Они касались кого-то из членов семьи, того, кому…

— …Кому придётся охранять копьё. Всё понятно.

— Я и сам осознал лишь недавно. — Он посмотрел с сомнением на Геллерта. — Зачем я вам это рассказываю?..

Геллерт растянулся удобнее на траве.

— Тогда замнём. Меня интересует и другая тема, довольно далёкая от этой. Правда, тебе она тоже может не понравиться.

— Какая?

В глазах Ньюта появилась настороженность. 

— Почему вдруг ты и Альбус? Только не говори, что начали ещё в школе.

Ньют поморщился, взъерошил влажные волосы.

— В школе? Сами же говорили, что неплохо его знаете.

— Альбус любит радикально менять свои мнения. Недругом мне он решил стать за один день. — Геллерт прервался, размышляя, хочет ли он говорить то, что, скорее всего, Ньют потом сообщит известно кому. И решился: — Однажды я сбежал, когда обстоятельства требовали остаться, и это было недостойно. Я сожалею и сейчас. 

Ньют взглянул пытливо.

— Вы же не расскажете, о чём речь.

В предложении не было вопросительной интонации. Смышлёный парень.

— Разумеется. 

— Я передам.

Они встретились взглядами, и Ньют очевидно смутился: он без перехода деловито полез в сумку, выискивая там что-то. Но Геллерт не хотел, чтобы этот новый короткий момент единения был так быстро сломан.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он.

Ньют с неохотой повернул голову, воззрился в ответ. Он сидел у самого костра, и отсветы красиво ложились на его лицо, делая светлой одну половину и затеняя другую. Лицо Ньюта в этот миг было словно вырезано из камня — таким острым, чётко очерченным оно казалось. 

Геллерт протянул руку, но Ньют ушёл от прикосновения, отсел подальше и отвернулся. Авгурий, уже успевший возвратиться, прошёл между ними и стал клевать насекомых, став дополнительной преградой, а вскоре подошёл и волк, лёг за спиной. Звери охраняли Ньюта.

Геллерт улыбнулся, тоже обращая взгляд к костру. Без особого удивления он осознал, что уже не может воспринимать Ньюта как однозначного врага.

 

 **primscela** [2]

_Несколько лет назад_

 

— Я немного занят, Тесей, — сказал Ньют с досадой. — Это срочно?

Он как раз занимался слюной фестралов, смешивая её с другими магическими составляющими и наблюдая за результатом. Отчего-то волос единорога слюна растворила целиком и за считаные мгновения, и Ньют озадаченно рассматривал полученный эффект, почесывая затылок.

— Срочно. 

Что-то в голосе Тесея заставило напрячься, и Ньют поднял голову. Брат сел рядом верхом на стул, повернув его спинкой к себе, и Ньют вздохнул. 

— Ладно. Выкладывай, что там у тебя.

Он накрыл стеклянным колпаком плоды экспериментов и обратил лицо к Тесею. Тот помялся, будто не знал, с чего бы ему начать.

— Давно вообще-то стоило тебе рассказать. Обычно в семье все узнавали лет в четырнадцать, ну я чуть позже, ладно. Теперь моя очередь, но я совсем забыл и лучше расскажу сейчас, пока у меня снова из головы это всё не вылетело. 

— Мерлин, о чём ты?

Ньют подался вперёд в недоумении, дотянулся ладонями до коленей Тесея и похлопал по ним.

— Не замолкай, продолжай, ну.

Тесей отсутствующе покивал и потеребил пуговицы на манжетах рубашки.

— Есть некие… запреты, — медленно начал он. — Они передаются в семье из поколения в поколение уже очень давно, никто не знает, как долго. Что эти запреты значат, тоже никому не известно. Похоже, они будут иметь значение для кого-то из членов семьи в конкретный жизненный период, а до тех пор они продолжают соблюдаться.

Он с улыбкой дотронулся до переносицы Ньюта, разглаживая морщинку.

— Не принимай это так серьёзно, просто семейные легенды. Бабушка рассказала матери, та — мне, и теперь мой долг как старшего брата поведать их тебе. 

Тесей взмахнул палочкой, и потрёпанное перо на столе Ньюта замерло в ожидании, покачиваясь на обрывке пергамента.

— Тебе придётся заучить запреты наизусть, но это несложно, их всего пять. Запрет первый, — начал Тесей, и перо понеслось по пергаменту, брызгая чернилами, — ни в коем случае и ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя обходить Тару слева направо.

Ньют поднял брови.

— Это что ещё за «Разрушение Дома Да Дерга»? Ты мне опять ирландские легенды пересказываешь? У короля Конайре был такой же гейс.

— Не такой же, а справа налево… не важно. Второй запрет: не входить в волчий дом, волком охраняемый. 

Ньют нахмурился, но промолчал.

— Третий: с феями не заводи вражду, ибо они братья и сёстры наши, так же под землю изгнанные.

— Под землю?.. Ну предположим.

— Четвёртый: не гляди смерти в глаза.

Ньют в замешательстве не сразу смог что-то сказать.

— ...В переносном смысле? — наконец промолвил он. — Или?..

— Даже не представляю. И пятый запрет, последний: не возлежи с германцем, который враг суть. — Тесей развёл руками, скорчив смешную гримасу, а перо записало его слова, поставило точку и легло рядом с пергаментом.

Ньют потёр лоб.

— Последний совсем причудливый. Но Тесей, — он понизил голос, — что ты всё отрицаешь, это же и правда гейсы.

Брат натянуто рассмеялся.

— Да ну, какие гейсы, — ответил он неубедительно.

— Такие. Как у Кухулина или Конайре Великого. Мерлин, да первый запрет почти как у Конайре! Кому из наших предков и за какие дары так повезло...

— Ладно. — Тесей хлопнул по столу. — Я скажу, но предупреждаю сразу: считаю это пустыми фантазиями. Так вот: мать говорила, что всё не просто так, а потому, что мы родом из племён богини Дану. Как тебе? Надеюсь, верить в это ты не станешь. 

Ньют помолчал и куснул ноготь на пальце.

— Мама во многое верит, — произнёс он с сомнением. — В странные вещи. 

— Именно. 

Ньют повернулся обратно к своему рабочему столу, снял стеклянный колпак.

— Спасибо, что поделился, — сказал отстранённо. — Можешь теперь выйти, я хочу подумать?

— Да пожалуйста.

Тесей встал, и его рука легла на макушку Ньюта, взлохмачивая волосы.

— Ты из нас больше пошёл в мать, — произнёс он, — но не теряй связей с реальностью. Наша реальность — это грядущая война, а не ирландские предания. Если бы мы были богами, мы бы могли остановить её.

— Ещё не поздно, верно же? — Ньют запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть брата. Один угол губ Тесея приподнялся в подобии невесёлой ухмылки.

— Я пойду на фронт, чтобы воевать как человек, а не герой из легенд. 

— Ты можешь неожиданно для самого себя стать героем.

Тесей промолчал, лишь сжал плечо и удалился из комнаты, тихо прикрыв дверь. Ньют потянулся было снова к пинцету и лупе, но взяв, тут же отложил обратно и в задумчивости откинулся на спинку стула.

 

**Часть II**

 

Ньют проснулся и огляделся. Гриндевальд ещё спал рядом прямо на земле — то ли он был непривередливым, то ли не хотел засыпать крепко и был готов пробудиться от любого необычного звука. Ньют, по крайней мере, поступил бы именно так, будь он в его ситуации. Потому он поднялся очень тихо, двигался так бесшумно, как мог, но сигнальные заклинания, разумеется, сработали. 

— Куда? — донеслось снизу.

— Догадайтесь, — проворчал Ньют и пошёл к дубу, стоявшему чуть в отдалении; волк увязался следом. Можно было бы ближе, но Ньют ощущал неловкость: ему постоянно казалось, что Гриндевальд следит за ним, и ощущение было не из приятных.

Оказавшись вплотную к дереву и проводив взглядом ушедшего в сторону зверя, он поднял глаза и увидел омелу: она окутывала своими мелкими листьями толстую ветку, и ягоды белели мелкими бусинами. Ньют поспешно отошёл от дуба, поклонился ему. 

— Услышь меня, богиня, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, что делать. 

Но дерево молчало, даже ветер не колыхал его ветвей; наверное, омела не всегда была знаком избранности богами. Но Ньют очень, очень хотел услышать Дану: ему казалось, что он бредёт в кромешной темноте.

Он выждал ещё немного и отвернулся. И больше не оборачивался. 

Когда Ньют лёг обратно, Гриндевальд приоткрыл свой жутковатый голубой глаз и резко протянул к нему ладонь, словно глаз вдруг прострелило болью.

— Могу помочь, — произнёс Ньют без особого энтузиазма. — С глазом.

Гриндевальд, похоже, заинтересовался. Он привстал, развернулся так, чтобы видеть Ньюта.

— И каким же образом?

Ньют пожал плечами. Всё, что у него было — это поверья и приметы, но до тех пор они оправдывали себя.

— Дайте хоть попробую.

Гриндевальд лёг обратно.

— Согласись, — начал он, закрывая глаза, — разве не выглядел бы я глупцом, принимая помощь от заведомого врага? До этого ты вполне мог пытаться завоевать моё доверие.

Ньют потерял терпение.

— Селаго, — сказал он, — трава такая. Собирается правой рукой с соблюдением многих обрядов. Дым её помогает при всех болезнях глаз. Но не хотите — как хотите.

Гриндевальда, судя по выражению лица, позабавила его вспышка, но он никак не отреагировал, и Ньют вскоре провалился в сон. 

И приснилась ему богиня — впервые в жизни.

Ньют заслонил руками лицо, зажмурился: от Дану исходило белое сияние, над головой её словно вздымалось пламя. Она была как дневное солнце — невозможно было смотреть, не щурясь. Девять коней, впряжённых в её колесницу, храпели и били копытами. Копыта тоже высекали искры о камни, и от искр загоралась вокруг сухая трава. Ньют огляделся — и увидел дуб, к которому пытался возносить молитвы.

Дану указала вниз, себе под ноги, и, с облегчением опустив взгляд, Ньют увидел ручей, который струился меж деревьев вдаль, постепенно сливаясь с горизонтом. Что-то плеснуло у берега — это была ящерка, тонущая в быстрой воде. Ньют протянул к ней руку...

Его грубо тряхнули за плечо, и Ньют резко проснулся. Прямо перед ним было лицо Гриндевальда.

— Кажется, это нам с тобой посылка, — произнёс он и указал ладонью на землю у лица Ньюта. 

На траве лежала абсолютно чёрная дубовая ветвь, словно её окунули в смолу. Пахла она неприятно: плесенью и гниением.

Сон мгновенно отошёл на второй план, и Ньют тут же сел. 

— Феи, — сокрушённо сказал он. — Ну вот.

— Что? Не умалчивай, Скамандер.

— Что-что, — пробормотал Ньют. — Вражда теперь у меня с ними, вот что.

Сердце забилось быстро, панически, голова будто налилась свинцовой тяжестью. Нарушен третий гейс, осталось всего два, и это начинало пугать. Ньют слишком хорошо помнил, что случалось с теми, кто нарушал все гейсы.

Потому что во всех известных ему преданиях нарушители умирали на Самайн.

* * *

— Нам надо идти вдоль этого ручья, — настаивал Ньют. — И прямо сейчас.

Он думал, что Гриндевальд снова будет смотреть с подозрением, но тот лишь долго изучал его лицо, склонив голову набок, а после спросил:

— Почему?

— Потому, — кратко ответил Ньют, теряя терпение. Он развернулся к долине, смотря на быстрый поток, и ему всё казалось, что каждый плеск воды о камни был барахтаньем маленькой ящерицы. Ящерицы, которую он даже не смог рассмотреть сквозь пламя, окутывающее богиню.

Ньют почти бежал, то и дело оскальзываясь на камнях, потом слышал оклик Гриндевальда, возвращался, но вскоре снова оказывался далеко впереди. В конце концов и Гриндевальд ускорил шаг, но продолжал то и дело одёргивать за локоть.

— Вот она! — наконец выдохнул Ньют и спустился к самому ручью. Он бережно поднял белую ящерку — саламандра, это же саламандра! — и попытался согреть её дыханием.

— Огонь, — пробормотал он, — срочно наколдуйте огонь. 

Ничего не произошло, и он обернулся. Гриндевальд стоял рядом со скучающим видом, поигрывая палочкой.

— А что случится, если я не сделаю этого?

Дрожь прошла по позвоночнику Ньюта, и он беспомощно взглянул на тяжело дышащую саламандру. На это животное ему указала сама Дану.

— Вы должны помочь, прошу, — отрывисто проговорил он. — Вы не можете… Вы обязаны, Мерлин вас побери, Геллерт!

Последние слова он почти прокричал, понимая, что самообладание ему отказывает. Ньют собирался сказать ещё что-то, но резко одёрнул себя на вдохе. Его сковал ужас, и Ньют не понимал почему, он не видел никакой причины этому. Повернувшись спиной к Гриндевальду, он попытался взять себя в руки.

И тут из-под его ладони вылетела бабочка. Она была совершенно чёрная, лишь два крупных пятна, схожих с глазами, виднелись на её крыльях. Вслед за этой бабочкой вперёд выпорхнула ещё одна. Он смотрел на них и не слышал, что говорит Гриндевальд, а тот продолжал разглагольствовать, пока, наконец, и он не заметил бабочек, которые множились вокруг них, и шелест их крыльев стал легко слышим. Он был совсем иной, чем треск стрекозиных крыльев фей, но отчего-то пугал так, как пугает кровожадная тень смеркута над головой.

— Что это? — спросил Гриндевальд, поднимая палочку.

— Не оборачивайтесь, — прошептал Ньют. — Ни в коем случае.

Он протянул свободную ладонь, и одна из крупных чёрных бабочек села на неё и рассыпалась пеплом. Ньют схватился за жёлудь на своей шее, но слова молитвы не шли на ум.

— Защити нас, богиня, — бормотал он первое, что приходило в голову. — Спаси нас…

Заиграла музыка — и странная она была, медленная, сонная, будто музыканты засыпали за инструментами. Гриндевальд попытался её заглушить магией, осознав, что не к добру всё это, но ему не удавалось. А бабочки заполонили собой всё вокруг, они вылетали из-за спин и продолжали порхать, и их чёрное облако направлялось в ту же сторону, что и Ньют со своим попутчиком.

Тут наконец Ньют и услышал шаги, прорвавшиеся сквозь жалобное скуление волка. Они были шаркающие, медленные, словно стариковские, но никогда прежде простые шаги не вызывали у него столько страха. 

— Не оборачивайтесь, — сказал Ньют, едва слыша свой голос из-за шума в ушах и музыки, исподволь пробирающейся в голову, словно тёмная магия. — Бежим!

И первый поднялся по отлогому берегу, прижав к себе саламандру. Авгурий, который до того был невесть где, стремительно вылетел вперёд, будто и он тоже хотел уйти от преследования. 

Ручей на их пути всё расширялся, а бабочки бились в спины, как мотыльки о фонарь, рассыпаясь пеплом при первом прикосновении.

— Я не бегу от опасностей, — крикнул сзади Гриндевальд.

— Я тоже! — проорал Ньют. — Но это не тот случай!

Он резко затормозил, отступив в сторону, чтобы Гриндевальд в него не врезался, и положил саламандру на траву. Её лапка дёрнулась, будто в судороге.

— Огонь, давайте. — Ньют приплясывал на месте от нетерпения, и в кои-то веки Гриндевальд его послушался. Пламя вырвалось из палочки и подожгло сухую траву, мгновенно охватило поляну, Ньют едва успел отступить. В огне саламандра сверкнула ярким сполохом, и пламя встало стеной между Ньютом и бабочками, которые сгорали в нём, напоследок вспыхивая красными искрами. Шаги сзади стихли, и музыка тоже перестала быть слышна: рёв быстро распространяющегося по долине огня подавил все другие звуки.

— Кажется, мы в безопасности, — сказал Ньют и сел на участок травы, до которого не дошло пламя. Он смотрел, как мгновенно распространившийся пожар облизывает красными языками дуб вдалеке, у которого Ньют совсем недавно просил помощи Богини.

— Кто за нами шёл? — Гриндевальд опустился рядом и взмахом палочки унял пламя. — Я даже не могу сказать «гнался», так почему... 

— Это была смерть, — просто ответил Ньют. — А бабочки — души мёртвых. Они выходят в канун Самайна танцевать под волшебную музыку, но нам эту музыку слушать нельзя, мы смертные.

— Ой ли? — иронично спросил Гриндевальд, и Ньют понял, кого он имеет в виду.

— Мои предки умирали как обычные маги, — пожал он плечами. Лет в сто с небольшим, если не случалось чего. Да и все туаты из легенд так же.

Гриндевальд посмотрел недоверчиво, но промолчал.

— Значит, ты меня опять спас, — подытожил он спустя какое-то время. — Снова сделал своим должником.

— Отдадите долг Тесею, — рассеянно сказал Ньют. — Мне от вас ничего не нужно. 

— Брату. За Альбуса ты, значит, не переживаешь.

Ньют вздрогнул и виновато потёр нос.

— Вспомнил о семье, — буркнул он. — Семья важнее. А Тесей к тому же охотится за вами.

Он ушёл в свои мысли, а потому с запозданием почувствовал, как чужие пальцы убирают чёлку с его глаз. Ньют замер.

— Альбус делает так? — Голос Гриндевальда звучал мягко. Пальцы достигли макушки и спустились к шее, погладили. — А так?

Ньют стиснул зубы и опёрся на землю, желая отодвинуться. Его руку перехватили, сжали запястье.

— С Альбусом и поговорите об этом, — огрызнулся Ньют, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки. Гриндевальд отпустил, и Ньют чуть не завалился в сторону. Он потёр запястье.

— Я вам нравлюсь из-за своего происхождения, — сказал Ньют с вызовом. — Потому что я потомок богов.

Гриндевальд, казалось, нисколько не смутился.

— Да, — согласился он. На его губах играла слабая улыбка. — Это, безусловно, главное, но ещё ты по-своему красив и любовник Альбуса. Как видишь, я могу называть вещи своими именами.

Ньют в смятении даже не смог отпрянуть, когда Гриндевальд снова придвинулся вплотную и положил ладонь на плечо. Шеи на мгновение коснулось дыхание. Тихий смешок обдал её теплом, и ладонь исчезла.

— А Альбус тебе наверняка наплёл что-нибудь очень возвышенное, он это умеет.

— Мы друг другу не обещали вечной любви.

— Не повезло. 

Гриндевальд вдруг начал снимать пальто, и Ньют повернул голову. Он смотрел, как тот закатывает рукав рубашки, потом прикасается пальцами к запястью. Миг — и что-то начало возникать на нём, опоясывая. Это походило на буквы. 

— А вот мы с Альбусом некогда друг другу пообещали, — сообщил Гриндевальд с кривоватой ухмылкой, показывая запястье. Там красовался навязший на зубах лозунг о всеобщем благе и эмблема даров. Ньют мгновенно узнал знакомый почерк.

— Все ошибаются, — ответил Ньют сквозь зубы. Вышло немного невнятно. 

— Да, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Я ошибся в нём. А Альбус теперь стал осторожнее. Не удивился бы, если бы он каждый раз тайком проверял, не я ли прячусь под твоей личиной.

Ньют едва не поперхнулся воздухом. Гриндевальд заулыбался.

— Скажи ему, что я бы не стал так подбираться к нему. Он не МАКУСА, Альбуса так легко не обмануть. Я бы действовал иначе. 

— Как?

Гриндевальд поднялся, накинул снова пальто и отряхнул его от сухих травинок.

— Возможно, что и через тебя, но по-другому.

Ньют внутренне похолодел, не понимая, к чему он клонит. 

— Похищение?.. — спросил он сухо.

Тот не ответил, лишь поднёс ладонь козырьком к глазам и посмотрел вдаль. 

— Пойдём, Ньют. Кажется, этот ручей нас и правда к чему-то выведет.

Он спустился к берегу, омыл руки и отступил с недоумением: вода, стёкшая с его ладоней, была кроваво-красной.

— Ваши руки — руки убийцы, — произнёс Ньют, проходя мимо и намеренно задевая плечом. Это было по-детски, но очень хотелось выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение — он не стремился быть здесь, служить невольным проводником тёмному магу, а меньше всего Ньют хотел умереть. Он бережно взял в руки саламандру: отчего-то её огонь не обжигал, но приятно грел. Ящерица доверчиво свернулась в ладонях.

Ньют, не оборачиваясь, продолжил путь. Волк трусил рядом, уже почти не хромая, а авгурий как будто возглавлял их маленькую процессию: он перелетал с ветки на ветку и вёл к неясному тёмному пятну в тумане, к которому на первый взгляд и устремлялся расширяющийся ручей. Кажется, на третий, последний день Самайна, они достигнут цели.

Ньют вдруг подумал: а что если он и правда умрёт?.. Вот так глупо и странно, открыв Гриндевальду дорогу к копью Луга. Почему-то первым на ум пришёл Тесей, а не мать — брат бы свихнулся от горя, все бы силы положил, чтобы найти Гриндевальда и убить, может, даже ценой своей жизни, с него бы сталось. 

Побеспокоенная нервным, резким движением рук саламандра издала тонкий писк, и Ньют её погладил, зашептал что-то ласково; слова вырывались из губ в обход головы, занятой тревожными мыслями. Ньют размышлял о том, что не желает быть тем, кем является, о том, что Тесей наверняка бы не дал себя затянуть в этот поход, но почему-то здесь не Тесей, а он, Ньют, и в этом не было никакого смысла. В наворачивании кругов возле Тары тоже не было никакого смысла. 

— Если бы здесь вместо меня оказался Тесей, вы бы сразу его убили? — спросил Ньют, сам не понимая зачем.

— Полагаю, — был ответ.

— Вы собираетесь убить меня, когда доберётесь до копья?

Пауза слишком затянулась, и у Ньюта перехватило дыхание.

— Иди вперёд, Скамандер.

Ньют тихо выдохнул и ускорил шаг, почти не глядя на едва заметную тропу. Если Гриндевальд не стал сразу лгать, то, может быть, есть шанс?.. 

Впереди виднелись очертания каких-то камней, но Ньют не хотел задумываться об этом. Впервые за путешествие он осознал, что чертовски устал. Наверное, если он умрёт, то попадёт в ту легендарную страну, где нет горя, старости и болезней и где исстари жили туаты. Тир на Ног раньше казался таким же ирреальным, как и библейский рай, но нынче всё мифическое, всё то, что превратилось в предания, обретало форму. 

Ньют, слишком глубоко ушедший в себя, споткнулся о незаметное возвышение и едва не упал. Хотел было шагнуть вперёд, но присмотрелся к земле и неуверенно смахнул ладонью верхний слой пыли. Оказалось, то была не земля: под коленями Ньюта лежала могильная плита с надписями на таком архаическом гэлике, что он ничего не мог разобрать.

— Нам надо спешить, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Зачем ты остановился?

Ньют опустил на землю саламандру, отряхнул руки.

— Споткнуться на могиле, — тихо пробормотал он, — дурное предзнаменование.

Рядом замерли шаги, и колени Гриндевальда оказались перед самым носом.

— Что ты шепчешь? — В его голосе звучали нетерпеливые нотки.

— Говорю, — сказал Ньют громче, — что, кажется, мы на кладбище.

И поднял взгляд, следя за светом люмоса. То, что в сумраке казалось высокими камнями было, видимо, древними надгробиями.

* * *

Чёрная бабочка коснулась руки Ньюта, рассыпалась пеплом, который тут же закружил и унёс невесть откуда взявшийся холодный ветер. Он же смёл слой пыли и земли с плит, и Ньют на корточках перешёл к предыдущей, стал осматривать её — там надписи были и вовсе сделаны огамом [3]. Шаги Гриндевальда сзади были едва слышны, он тоже обходил по кругу древнее кладбище. Ряды могил уменьшающимися кругами сходились к вертикальным камням, которые стояли слишком плотно, чтобы можно было что-то рассмотреть в центре круга.

— Ньют, — окликнул Гриндевальд. — Взгляни-ка.

Однако Ньют уже и сам увидел, когда, подняв саламандру, прошёл несколько рядов могил в поисках более новых. Трещина на надгробной плите, лежащей прямо перед ним, перечёркивала ряд стройных букв на гэлике — более современном, и Ньют уже мог прочитать надпись. «Мидир Скамандер, — гласила она. — 1718—1823».

— Знаете… — Ньют прокашлялся. Голос вдруг изменил ему. — Деда назвали в честь персонажа из старой легенды, рассказываемой в Коннахте. В честь короля туатов, который украл человеческую женщину, и не просто женщину, а королеву Мунстера. 

— Не больно-то высокоморально, — донёсся голос Гриндевальда с противоположного края маленького кладбища.

Ньют стушевался.

— Ну, вообще-то он выиграл её в шахматы. 

Звучало по-прежнему так себе.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Ньют, — я мало задумывался над этой легендой в детстве. Мне она казалась романтичной.

Он пошёл дальше по рядам и везде видел одну и ту же фамилию. Ньют бы ни за что себе в этом не признался, но больше всего он боялся на одной из плит увидеть своё имя и даты жизни. 

Они с Гриндевальдом встретились по другую сторону кладбища, обойдя его кругом с разных сторон. Точкой их встречи стала свежая могила, приготовленная для кого-то, и Ньюта пробрала дрожь, потому что он почти не сомневался, для кого она. 

На много ирландских перчей [4] вокруг был только один живой Скамандер.

— Семейное кладбище? — раздалось справа, и Ньют ответил с промедлением:

— Дело в том, что… — Он замялся. — Словом, дед был похоронен, где жил большую часть жизни — в Ольстере. Прабабушка, — Ньют неопределённо указал на один из рядов, — в Лимерике…

— Вот оно как. 

Гриндевальд снова взглянул на разрытую могилу.

— Скажи-ка, — медленно начал он. — Что случается с теми, кто нарушает все гейсы?

— Я не нарушу все, — резко ответил Ньют, с содроганием вспомнив про пятый. 

— Но всё же…

Ньют быстро отошёл от него и от могилы, направившись прямо к центру кладбища, к вертикально стоящим высоким камням. Только вблизи он обнаружил, что они не стоят сплошной стеной, а тоже расположены рядами — но так, что увидеть центр извне не представлялось никакой возможности. Ньют осторожно шагнул в первый внутренний круг, шуганул волка, который хотел было пойти следом. Потом, подумав, оставил саламандру на сухой траве, которая мгновенно загорелась; огонь захватил пару веток, и они затлели, распространяя неожиданно уютный запах домашнего камина. Саламандра вырыла ямку в земле, подобрав лапами самые крупные сучья, обняла их. Ньют улыбнулся.

— Не смей идти без меня, — крикнул Гриндевальд.

Ньют замер, нетерпеливо покачиваясь с пяток на носки, и поднявшийся в круг Гриндевальд покровительственно похлопал по плечу. Вынул палочку, и Ньют пошёл за ним, смахнув с плеча, как прилипшую паутину, ощущение чужой руки.

Вдруг резкий шум крыльев и птичий клёкот разрезал жуткую тишину, Ньют пригнулся безотчётно, и над его головой пролетела перепуганная сова. Её полет был неровным, и вскоре она спикировала в траву, забарахтавшись в ней. Пушинки взмывали в воздух и медленно опадали.

— Что происходит…

Ньют сделал быстрый выбор: сова сложила крылья и выглядела не так уж плохо, поэтому он решительно прошёл в центр круга, огибая камни, которые, как лепестки цветка, обрамляли сердцевину этого странного кладбища. 

За камнями оказалась поляна, и на ней сидел кто-то, повернувшись спиной. Он — или она? — был одет в длинную потрёпанную мантию, лица, скрытого капюшоном, разглядеть не удавалось. Взгляд соскальзывал со сгорбленной фигуры, будто магия не позволяла на неё смотреть, но Ньют мог поклясться, что разглядел мелькнувшие на миг длинные когти.

— Кто ты? — хрипло спросил Ньют. Рядом замерли шаги — Гриндевальд встал подле, и его палочка была направлена на незнакомца.

Фигура замерла, голова судорожно дёрнулась и начала поворачиваться в сторону Ньюта. То, что казалось когтями, на деле было пальцами скелета, которые держали безвольно повисшего в руках джарви и душили его. Под капюшоном балахона мелькнула белая, как вываренная, кость черепа, и Ньют с заминкой понял. 

У него была лишь доля секунды на раздумья, и Ньют безотчётно сделал первое, что пришло ему на ум: закрыл ладонями глаза Гриндевальда. Сам же зажмуриться не успел, и встретился со смертью взглядом.

В глазницы будто вогнали два ножа, и Ньют ослеп; паника нахлынула, мешаясь с нестерпимой болью. Кажется, он застонал, но не слышал собственного голоса. Мир вокруг померк, превратился в сплошную тьму, и из этой тьмы его потянули железной хваткой.

Очнулся Ньют на траве, уже за кладбищем. Гриндевальд, склонившийся над ним, выглядел… обеспокоенным.

Ньют некоторое время безэмоционально рассматривал его лицо, размышляя, подходит ли для его описания это прилагательное. Уж больно оно казалось неуместным. 

— Ты спасаешь меня слишком часто. — Голос звучал будто издалека. — В конце концов, это невежливо и не достойно подлинного врага.

Он улыбался.

— Тесею отдадите долг, — сказал Ньют уже во второй раз и попытался встать. Гриндевальд подал руку. 

— Вот уж нет. Как это будет выглядеть? Я поймаю его — с превеликим трудом, потому что вы, Скамандеры, неуловимые, как обскур — и сразу же отпущу со словами «извини, запамятовал! Возвращаю должок!». А потом ещё два раза точно так же.

— Вы шутите, — с удивлением произнёс Ньют, сам не веря, что говорит это. Схватился за руку и поднялся, и его вторую ладонь тотчас облизал волк. Авгурий сел на плечо с размаху, ударил крылом по щеке, и Ньют поморщился. 

— Разумеется шучу. Но давай обойдёмся без твоего брата.

— Нет, — упрямо качнул головой Ньют и обернулся в поисках других зверей. — Долг отдадите Тесею.

Саламандра обнаружилась в стороне от того места, где Ньют её оставил, но костёр, в котором она кувыркалась, был уже так велик, что его можно было разглядеть и с другого края кладбища. Раненая сова долго не хотела идти в руки, но Ньют тем не менее ухитрился её схватить и теперь осматривал.

— Сломано крыло, — констатировал он и бросил быстрый взгляд на Гриндевальда — тот со вздохом пробормотал лечащее переломы заклинание. Ньют проверил крыло снова и удовлетворённо кивнул, а после, отпустив сову, посмотрел в сторону камней в центре кладбища.

— Джарви?.. — начал он.

Гриндевальд глянул туда же.

— Скорее всего, он уже мёртв. Уж извини, но я вытаскивал тебя. Кстати, зачтётся за снятие одного из долгов?

— Не дождётесь, — хмыкнул Ньют и на нетвёрдых ногах вышел снова к ручью, намереваясь продолжить путь. Прикусив губу, он понадеялся, что хотя бы джарви достиг Тир на Ног, потому что люди и туаты, может, её уже недостойны, но животные… Они имеют право на любой рай из существующих.

— Там, в кругу — это была смерть? — донёсся сзади вопрос.

— Да.

Гриндевальд догнал, пошёл рядом.

— Я видел смерть, — сказал он задумчиво. — И она не так уж страшна.

— Не вы ей в глаза смотрели.

Он усмехнулся.

— Верно. Однако и ты всё-таки жив.

Ньют пробормотал про себя: «Пока», — но Гриндевальд услышал. 

— Позволь сложить два и два, — проговорил он. — Я видел приготовленную для кого-то могилу на кладбище, где лежат исключительно Скамандеры, а ещё я помню, что за нарушение гейсов полагается суровое наказание. Предположу, что это смерть.

Ньют молчал очень долго. В действительности он не знал, что сказать. 

— Нарушивший гейсы умирает в Самайн, — произнёс он наконец и снова обогнал, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Вот значит как. — Голос Гриндевальда звучал ровно. — И сколько же у тебя осталось гейсов?

«Один, — мысленно ответил Ньют. — Который я никогда ни за что не нарушу».

Но на душе было неспокойно.

* * *

Ручей расширялся, становился полноводнее и впадал, как оказалось, в озеро. Его они заметили не сразу, потому что всё внимание на себя перетягивало нечто иное.

Сначала оно казалось тёмным пятном в тумане, но стоило приблизиться, туман рассеялся, и тёмное пятно обрело более-менее чёткие очертания. Ньют запрокинул голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

В центре озера, на крошечном островке, стоял исполинский дуб с обнажёнными корнями, похожими на жилистые стариковские руки. Корни обнимали остров, и откуда-то из глубины, рождаясь в их сплетении, на поверхность выходили воды, которые стекали в озерцо. Девять кустов орешника росли рядом с дубом, склонясь к ручью так низко, что едва не роняли в него свои ветви.

У Ньюта сами собой подломились колени, и вопрос Гриндевальда он услышал не сразу.

— Мы всё неправильно поняли! — произнёс Ньют горячо, опираясь ладонями в землю. — Не ручей впадает в озеро, нет. Озеро даёт начало ручью, потому что оно родилось под этими корнями!

— Если ты успел забыть, мы шли по течению. — Шаги Гриндевальда стали отдаляться, и он, похоже, вернулся к ручью. — Но подожди-ка… Фауст прокляни!

— Дану повернула воды вспять, чтобы привести меня. — Ньют в восторженном ужасе закусил костяшки пальцев. — Понимаете? Я попросил, и она помогла. Она показала мне путь к Мировому Древу!

Ньют коснулся лбом влажной земли, пахнущей ряской и осенней гнилью. Он вдыхал этот запах и не смел поднять голову: кому ещё было дозволено зайти так далеко? Увидеть то, что никому не было доступно? Несчётные поколения племён богини, переселившиеся к людям, уже и не верили в древние предания, но теперь Ньют видел воочию одну из главных легенд его народа.

Он поднялся, отряхнул брюки.

— Это тот самый источник, который даёт начало реке Бойн, — быстро пояснил он, когда Гриндевальд вернулся. — Считается, что она рождается именно в потустороннем мире. 

Ньют умолчал, что источник мало того, что дарит божественную мудрость, так ещё орехи с кустов у корней помогают постичь сущность мироздания. Гриндевальду этого знать не нужно.

Никому не нужно это знание.

Сжав в ладони жёлудь на шее, погладив его округлый бок, Ньют заозирался по сторонам, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то, что позволит переплыть озеро.

Но Гриндевальд хотел вперёд поговорить.

— Значит, ты беседовал со своей богиней? — поинтересовался он как бы между прочим, поигрывая палочкой по ладони. Ньют рассеянно угукнул.

— И не сообщил.

— Это вас не касалось. Наказывайте, если хотите, я бы всё равно не сказал.

Гриндевальд тронул усы задумчивым жестом и убрал палочку. 

— Не представляю, почему я терплю твои выкрутасы, Скамандер, — произнёс он, тоже начиная осматривать берег. 

— Даже не знаю… — протянул Ньют с иронией. Гриндевальд хмыкнул.

Ньют простёр вперёд руку, встав у самой воды — и наткнулся на невидимую преграду. Гриндевальд тоже шарил по ней ладонями, выискивая слабое место, снова достал палочку. Искры заклинаний пролетали сквозь незримый щит, не причиняя ему никакого вреда, и Гриндевальд тихо выругался; финальным ударом по его самолюбию стал волк, преспокойно плюхнувшийся в воду с высокого берега и поплывший прямиком к острову. Гриндевальд проводил его кислым взглядом.

Ньют ухмыльнулся, отвернувшись.

Кто из них первым заметил лодку, они так и не поняли: возглас оба издали одновременно, когда она возникла буквально из воздуха и медленно поплыла к берегу, легко взрезая водную гладь. Лодка остановилась на мели недвижимо, лишь вёсла покачивались в уключинах, словно ждали, когда же их возьмут в руки.

Ньют взглянул на саламандру, прикорнувшую в ладонях. Почему-то у него было ощущение, что она тоже должна оказаться там, на острове. Поэтому, когда невидимая преграда исчезла, Ньют осторожно влез в лодку вместе с ней, пропустил Гриндевальда и, уложив саламандру на своё влажное от тумана пальто, взялся за вёсла. Ручки были гладкими, словно их касались бесчисленные ладони, и ниже, до самых лопастей, шла прихотливая резьба — узоры, в которых сплетались воедино тонкие изображения Древа, трилистники, трискели [5], птицы и змеи. Пока Ньют рассматривал узоры, едва касаясь пальцами, Гриндевальд не торопил. Наверное, он всё-таки понимал.

Ньют ухватился покрепче и налёг на вёсла. Приноровился не сразу, лодку то и дело заносило вбок, но потом он смог выровняться, и нос лодки, такой же резной, как и вёсла, теперь указывал прямо на остров. Тихие всплески были единственными звуками в торжественной тишине. 

Гриндевальд развернулся на сидении, чтобы тоже увидеть остров, и Ньют стал рассматривать затылок, гадая, что же делать, когда копьё окажется в итоге не в тех руках. Он ещё не переставал надеяться, что его не существует, но сомнения пропадали с каждым приключением в потусторонней Таре и теперь практически истаяли. Вот он, Ньют, с четырьмя нарушенными гейсами, а вот Мировое Древо перед его глазами, убранное в лозы омелы, как в праздничное одеяние. 

Гриндевальд обернулся, и Ньют потупился. 

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — услышал он. — Никаких фокусов.

Ньют лишь крепче сжал ручки вёсел.

Наконец, лодка села на мель невдалеке от берега. Волк уже поджидал их, и энергично отряхивался, попутно окатив Ньюта и Гриндевальда мелкими брызгами. Авгурей сел на дерево, заинтересованно поглядывая на белые ягоды омелы, а саламандра, спущенная на песок, вспыхнула ярче и устремилась к древесным корням. Ньют сделал несколько шагов к Древу и остановился у ручейка, опустил руки в воду.

Она оказалась ледяной, но Ньют упрямо держал ладони в потоке. Он опасался, что вода покраснеет так же, как у Гриндевальда, но та оставалась прозрачной.

— Я ведь убивал, — тихо сказал Ньют, обращаясь сам не зная к кому. — Я убивал на войне. Не надо делать из меня исключения.

Он посмотрел вверх, на ветви дуба. Они раскинулись так широко, что закрывали почти целиком пасмурное сумрачное небо. Потом опустил взгляд обратно на поток: вода приобрела явственно красноватый оттенок, и Ньют, вздохнув, вынул из ручья ладони, омыл лицо. С пальцев стекали красные капли.

Гриндевальд тем временем уже ощупывал корни Мирового Древа, и Ньют понадеялся, что тот ничего не заметил. 

— Копьё определённо спрятано где-то здесь, мне было видение, — бросил Гриндевальд, едва повернув голову. — Но я не могу понять где...

Ньют не стал помогать ему и медленно пошёл вокруг Древа; волк лез ему под руку, уже совсем как собака, и Ньют рассеянно поглаживал жёсткую шерсть. Кора Древа была испещрена многочисленными царапинами, кое-где встречались надписи огамом, но они не выглядели нанесёнными рукой человека. Казалось, они были там с самого начала, родились вместе с Древом ещё до прибытия туатов на Зелёный остров, как и тёмные огневые отметины, словно Древа коснулось пламя жестокой битвы. Ньют представил, как Древо, ещё не спрятанное от посторонних глаз, вольно стоит посреди Коннахта — последний свидетель кровавой войны между туатами и фоморами. Проведя пальцами по коре, Ньют ненароком коснулся наконечника копья — похоже, оно прошло по касательной, застряв в коре, и наконечник оставался острым, будто и не было этих тысяч лет. 

Ньют слизнул кровь с порезанного пальца. Что-то внутри подсказало: это их копьё, туатов. 

Кора расступилась, словно под воздействием заклинания, и наконечник копья с обломанным у основания древком упал в подставленную ладонь Ньюта. Тот спрятал его в петле для палочки, быстро запахнув пальто.

— Скамандер! — позвал Гриндевальд. По его голосу Ньют понял, что он раздражён. — Почему я тебя не вижу?

— Извините.

Ньют обошёл Древо, возвращаясь, и прощально, с благодарностью коснулся шероховатой коры. Гриндевальд в раздумьях водил по губам пальцем.

— Тебе оно должно показать, — обратился он к Ньюту, и кончик его палочки упёрся Ньюту в грудь. — Наверняка есть какая-то легенда или слухи о том, где именно спрятано копьё. Вспоминай.

Ньют не имел ни малейшего понятия, но послушно уставился на Древо. Он смотрел на него и чувствовал только холод, сковавший ноги, которые Ньют промочил, когда тащил лодку к берегу. Не обращая внимания на Гриндевальда, Ньют деловито разулся, скинул влажные носки и поджал пальцы ног, пропуская через них холодный песок. 

Странно, но чуть глубже песок был теплее.

Ньют опустился на него, уперевшись коленями, погрузил руки и ощутил жар, шедший словно из-под земли. Саламандра незаметно подкралась к ладоням, нырнула в образовавшуюся ямку, и Ньют отступил по наитию, продолжая наблюдать за движениями её лапок. 

Ничего не произошло. Саламандра улеглась в песке, свернувшись; её хвост лёг на лапы, и она закрыла глаза. Ньют отвернулся и хотел было сказать Гриндевальду, что он ничего не знает, но тут вдруг жар опалил его спину, рёв пламени ударил по ушам, и Ньют упал — больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. Перекатился на спину, чтобы сбить огонь, и поражённо вскрикнул.

Огромный костёр пылал, вырастая из песка, и саламандра купалась в нём, греясь и издавая звуки, схожие с довольным мурлыканьем кошки. Искры взлетали в небо, едва не касаясь кроны Древа, и Гриндевальд с восхищением взирал на костёр, уперев руки в бока.

— Что теперь? — азартно вопросил он, и Ньют с трудом расслышал вопрос из-за треска пламени. Он начал напряжённо размышлять, и на ум непрошенно пришли строки из старого предания. Ньют закрыл глаза, мысленно открывая толстый фолиант, с благоговением перелистывая пожелтевшие страницы. Плечо ощутило фантомное объятие — то ли мама, то ли Тесей.

— И спросил привратник Самилданаха… — проговорил Ньют тихо, — «Каким ремеслом ты владеешь? Ибо не знающий ремесло не может войти в Тару».

Он помолчал, вспоминая длинные перечисления ремёсел, которыми владел Луг. Ньют же не знал, что сказать. Кто он? Что он умеет?

Авгурий пролетел над самой головой, едва её не коснувшись, и сел на толстую ветку. Ньют встретился с ним взглядом.

— Я… — неуверенно начал Ньют, — ну предположим, специалист по волшебным тварям. А ещё звериный лекарь. Есть ли в Таре человек, искусный в этих ремеслах?

Он прошёл мимо Гриндевальда, остановился перед Древом и услышал громкий натужный скрип — так скрипит деревянный дом под жестокими порывами ветра. Прямо перед Ньютом ствол пошёл трещиной, разделившей дерево на две части, яркий свет хлынул оттуда, ударив в глаза, и Ньют, зажмурясь, просунул руку в трещину. Рука коснулась древка.

Копьё поддалось, легло в руку, но Мировое Древо затягивало внутрь, как манящими чарами, и Ньют, шагнув прямо в ствол, неожиданно оказался по другую сторону. Свет померк, но пятна продолжали плясать перед глазами, и Ньют пытался проморгаться, чтобы рассмотреть вытащенное им копьё. Оно выглядело прозаично: грубое, с простым орнаментом, так что Ньюта больше заинтересовала местность вокруг, которая напоминала остров лишь отчасти. Песок отодвинулся ближе к берегу, а стоял Ньют на зелёной густой траве, какая бывает только в разгар лета. Увиденное было похоже на неточную копию другой части острова, даже саламандра так же кувыркалась в костре. Это была истинная Тара, упрятанная на третьем уровне реальности. От такого колдовства голова шла кругом.

— Надо же, повезло. — Ньют издал нервный смешок, сжав копьё. — Так легко… По сюжету предания требовалось бы ещё выиграть в фидхелл [6]. 

Он коснулся лица, потерев глаза, в которых ещё плясали световые пятна.

— Акцио копьё!

Ньют схватился за древко второй рукой, удерживая артефакт в пальцах. Это было лишним: копьё и не думало отзываться на заклинание.

Гриндевальд тоже прошёл сквозь трещину, протянул руку:

— Отдай его мне.

Ньют безотчётно прижал копьё к груди.

— Нет.

— Лучше сделай это добровольно. Не хочу применять силу лишний раз, но я могу. Я могу принудить тебя.

Ньют с отчаянием осмотрелся: спасённые им звери были слишком далеко, никто не поможет. 

Это его с Гриндевальдом битва.

Ньют продолжал упрямо прижимать к себе копьё, и лицо Гриндевальда посуровело. Палочка в его руках выписала петлю в воздухе, и Ньют с воплем выронил копьё: пальцы словно горели огнём, он видел его воочию — красное пламя окутывало руки до локтей. Боль была невыносимая, Ньют упал на песок, и тогда пламя наконец пропало. Руки выглядели совершенно обычно, и Ньют загребал холодный песок дрожащими пальцами.

В горле замер длинный крик, вышедший натужным хрипом. Кажется, он сорвал голос. 

— Не нужно вставать на моём пути, — произнёс Гриндевальд. Он склонился, осторожно взял копьё за древко. — Я же предупреждал.

Ньют сделал глубокий вдох, смотря снизу вверх на ненавистное лицо. Приподнялся, откинул полу пальто, и вынутый из Древа обломок копья туатов вонзился в ногу Гриндевальду. Тот зарычал, стряхнул с ноги Ньюта, ударив носком сапога по лицу. Ньют вторично врезался лицом в песок, ощутив привкус крови на губах.

Копьё лежало рядом с ним, выроненное. Ньют потянулся за ним…

— Ну нет, — раздалось сверху, полыхнула синяя вспышка, и Ньют быстро откатился в сторону, поднялся, скинув с себя пальто. Песок в месте удара заклинания почернел, пошёл буграми и заскользил под голыми стопами.

Копьё Луга теперь лежало на равном расстоянии от Ньюта и Гриндевальда, и они кружили подле, выжидая. Ухмылка Гриндевальда была почти звериной, и Ньют с удовлетворением отметил, что теперь он припадал на одну ногу.

— У тебя нет палочки! — выкрикнул Гриндевальд. — И из оружия только старый ржавый обломок копья. На что ты надеешься?

— Это оружие моего народа! — хрипло рявкнул Ньют и откашлялся. — А вы… вы позабыли свои корни, охотитесь за чужими артефактами, которые никогда не будут вам принадлежать, потому что вы не знаете себя. Да, не знаете! 

Он безотчётно кинулся вперёд, уклонился от невербального заклинания и повалил Гриндевальда, палочка выпала из его руки, и Ньют быстро оттолкнул её подальше. Наконечник копья замер, занесённый. 

Гриндевальд рассмеялся в лицо Ньюту, и тот оторопел.

— _Я_ не знаю? — переспросил Гриндевальд. — Я родом из Шварцвальда. Эти леса — колыбель всей немецкой магии! Я вырос на волшебных сказках братьев [7] и на Песни о Нибелунгах, и я понимал — всегда! — что каждое слово в них правда. Ты же два дня назад не смог бы сказать, кто ты на самом деле! 

— Вообще-то… — горячо начал Ньют, но Гриндевальд воспользовался его замешательством и скинул с себя. Ньют тяжело встал, тронул щёку и с удивлением увидел кровь на тыльной стороне ладони. Падая, он напоролся на камень.

— Я был не прав, что не верил матери! — воскликнул Ньют, пытаясь подобраться поближе к копью. — Но теперь осознал свою ошибку и защищу его от чужаков вроде вас. Я из Туата де Дананн, и оно принадлежит мне по праву.

Впервые он смог произнести это вслух, и в воздухе что-то изменилось: костёр полыхнул ярче, Мировое Древо дрогнуло и остров вместе с ним. Гриндевальд неожиданно схватился за пророческий глаз, застонал. Его лицо задёргалось в болезненной гримасе, и когда Гриндевальд отнял руку от глаза, тот оказался затянут мутной плёнкой. 

Ньют смотрел на это в безмолвном изумлении, но тут его озарило.

— Фоморы, — пробормотал он. 

— Что, Скамандер? — зло переспросил Гриндевальд, ощупывая глаз.

— Противники туатов — фоморы. В легендах они часто описываются как одноногие и одноглазые существа. — Ньюта разобрал смех. — Так что вы, мистер Гриндевальд, кажется, временно стали фомором.

Тот, похоже, на мгновение потерял дар речи, и Ньют быстро поднял с песка оброненную палочку. Гриндевальд тут же вынул вторую — родную палочку Ньюта.

Они одновременно вскинули руки.

— Экспеллиармус! Редукто!

Гриндевальд безмолвно отразил заклинания, а потом резанул палочкой по воздуху, и песок вокруг Ньюта поднялся, обхватил руки и ступни. Подойдя ближе, Гриндевальд стёр кровь с щеки Ньюта, забрал свою палочку.

— Чтобы она слушалась, нужно вперёд победить владельца, — заметил он. Вырвал из второй руки обломок копья и, размахнувшись, бросил его в озеро. Ньют беспомощно смотрел, как расходятся круги на воде.

— Ты проиграл, — констатировал Гриндевальд, неторопливо поднимая копьё Луга. Он огладил пальцами древко. — Что дальше? Как теперь вернуться в наш мир?

Он запрокинул голову, осматривая небо, будто ждал, что за ними кто-то прилетит. Но небо было чисто, лишь спасённая ими сова сделала круг над озером, прежде чем снова сесть на дуб. Её огромные жёлтые глаза пристально взглянули на Ньюта.

— Нет, — произнёс он с трудом, — ещё не всё.

Гриндевальд щёлкнул пальцами, и Ньют опустился на песок, потёр освобождённые запястья. Даже не поднимая головы, он видел, что костёр начал пылать жарче, и языки пламени взлетали в небо, начавшее резко темнеть. Время, остановленное накануне Самайна невидимой рукой, снова пошло.

Гриндевальд стоял молча, смотря на костёр, и зрение Ньюта будто помутилось: он видел теперь не Гриндевальда, а почему-то себя, свой затылок, свои плечи. Гриндевальд обернулся, и ухмылка на его лице была ухмылкой Ньюта.

Рассудок начал уплывать, Ньют цеплялся за него в отчаянии, но вдруг понял, что просто не помнит, почему должен сопротивляться. Здесь был теперь только лишь он сам и его тёмная сторона, которая выиграла в этой битве и которой нужно поддаться. В этом не было смысла; ничего не имело смысла, кроме древней магии.

Ньют очарованно взирал на то, как Гриндевальд подходит к нему — но видел почему-то своё отражение. Неприятное, недоброе отражение.

Он моргнул. Морок пропал, и Гриндевальд сказал — не своим голосом, будто по наитию:

— Настал ли час, когда можем мы соединиться?

— Не было у нас уговора, — ответил Ньют — словами, ему не принадлежавшими.

— Иди без уговора, — проговорил Гриндевальд.

Потому что только это он и мог сказать по сценарию, не им написанному, но который приходилось играть как актёру — роль в пьесе. Ньют знал все эти реплики, потому что с младых лет читал предания родных земель и не мог ни с чем перепутать «Битву при Маг Туиред».

Но всё перепуталось в персонажах, всё перепуталось в сюжете, и реплики эти звучали там, где им было не место. Однако пришлось принять это как данность, потому что Ньют не мог поступить иначе, его тело ему уже не подчинялось. Он опустил вскинутые в защитном жесте руки, и Гриндевальд этим воспользовался: потянув к себе, жадно целовал его, кусал шею. Ньют отрешённо, будто со стороны наблюдал, не сопротивляясь. Внутри кричала та его часть, которую древняя магия не смогла подавить, но на бунт она была неспособна, и потому Ньют прикрыл глаза и заставил себя забыть о том, кто он, о том, кто такой Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Он открыл глаза, совершенно успокоенный, и позволил раздеть себя и развести себе ноги.

Воздух вокруг дрожал от магии, костёр рядом пылал, и в свете этого костра глаза Гриндевальда казались совсем безумными. Ньют знал, что он тоже находится под воздействием колдовства.

Гриндевальд, уже наполовину раздетый, прижал палочку к животу Ньюта, пробормотал заклинание. Потом ещё одно произнёс над рукой, и та даже на вид стала скользкой. Он провёл ладонью по своему члену.

Вдруг Гриндевальд замер, и его зрячий глаз, блеснувший совсем рядом, показался Ньюту более осмысленным.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Гриндевальд свистящим шёпотом, — как тебя ласкает Альбус.

Ньют вздрогнул. Реальность вернулась к нему и ужаснула, и он, резким движением оттолкнув Гриндевальда, прижал к себе колени.

— Спокойно, — сказал тот. — Спокойно…

Гриндевальд стал медленно приближаться, не вставая в полный рост; повёл плечами, скидывая с себя рубашку. Теперь он тоже был полностью обнажённым, очень бледным, и его совершенно белые волосы выглядели неестественно в этом густом сумраке, разрезаемом лишь светом костра. Ньют пошарил ладонью по земле, но не смог не то что найти палочку — даже одежда была неизвестно где.

Гриндевальд сел вплотную, схватил за запястье. Ньют в отместку навалился и прижал шею локтем к земле, в отчаянии начиная душить. Они боролись недолго, Ньют успел врезать в челюсть и сам получил в нос, а потом они отпрянули друг от друга, потные, тяжело дыша.

— Опустились до магловской драки, — презрительно сказал Гриндевальд, ощупывая подбородок. 

— Не смейте приближаться ко мне.

— А то что?

Ньют смолчал.

— Ты проиграл мне эту битву и сам чувствуешь, что должен подчиниться. Ваши кельтские законы, а не мои прихоти.

Это было правдой, и Ньют сжал зубы в негодовании. Он повернул голову: высокий, в два человеческих роста костёр продолжал пылать рядом, подбираясь к Мировому Древу. Возможно, это будет последним, что Ньют увидит перед своей смертью. Пусть хоть не лицо Гриндевальда!.. Каким глупым казался пятый гейс, и как всё обернулось.

— Ну же, — Гриндевальд погладил колено. Ньют и не заметил, когда тот снова успел оказаться так близко. — Позволь мне.

Ньют судорожно дёрнулся, пытаясь сопротивляться магии, но сдался: лёг и опять развёл ноги в стороны. Он зажмурился. Как же унизительно, что он потом скажет Альбусу?.. Ах да, не будет же никакого «потом». Может, и к лучшему.

— Альбус… — начал Ньют и сглотнул. Собственный голос показался ему чужим. — Альбус долго меня готовит, прежде чем…

Гриндевальд хмыкнул:

— Да, он любил быть нежным.

Ньют увидел лицо прямо перед собой и уже мысленно начал готовиться к тому, чтобы раскрыть рот, но неожиданно Гриндевальд опустился ниже, втянул губами кожу над ключицей, лизнул сосок, потрогав его языком. Ньют удивлённо выдохнул, приподнялся на локтях. Гриндевальду, казалось, нравилось это: его губы слабо улыбались, глаза были закрыты. Вскоре он начал опускаться ниже, и язык коснулся головки члена. 

— Ты спросишь «зачем», — произнёс Гриндевальд, оторвавшись. — Но всё просто: ты, Скамандер, серьёзно интересуешь меня. 

Он начал сосать, пропуская член глубоко в горло; его язык скользил вдоль вены, и Ньют стал возбуждаться вопреки своему желанию. Лицо залила краска, Ньют чувствовал это и умирал от отвращения к себе, не в силах совладать с собственным телом. Гриндевальд отстранился; твёрдый член нависал над животом, влажный от слюны.

Быстрый взгляд показал, что Гриндевальд тоже возбуждён до крайности. Его пальцы оказались там, где Ньют меньше всего желал бы их ощущать, и он лёг, чтобы хотя бы ничего не видеть. Пальцы скользили вокруг, потом проникли внутрь, и Ньют издал неясный звук.

— Тш-ш-ш. — Шёпот Гриндевальда звучал успокаивающе. — Сам же хочешь, не лги себе.

Он коснулся простаты — скорее всего намеренно, и Ньют непроизвольно развёл колени шире, словно приглашая. Он весь дрожал от противоречия своих мыслей и желаний.

Гриндевальд вынул пальцы, лёг сверху; его повлажневшие от пота волосы прядями падали на лоб. В темноте оба глаза казались одинаковыми.

— Альбус входит в поцелуе, — пробормотал Ньют уже в самые губы и закрыл глаза. Попытался расслабиться и представить, что над ним на самом деле вовсе не Гриндевальд. Другое тело, другое лицо; волосы у Альбуса гораздо темнее и жёстче и отдают в рыжину...

Член коснулся входа, Ньют дёрнулся, но Геллерт не позволил ему открыть глаза: он прикрыл их ладонью, продолжая целовать, и Ньют судорожно выдохнул ему в рот, когда член вошёл целиком.

Гриндевальд убрал ладонь. Ньют встретился с ним взглядами.

— Как он?.. — Вопрос не прозвучал полностью, но Ньют понял. 

— Сначала медленно, — сглотнув, начал он, и Гриндевальд двинулся внутри. Ньют застонал, схватился за траву, вырывая её из земли, ощутил поцелуи на шее, на плечах — множество слабых прикосновений губами. Он целовал веснушки, совсем как Альбус.

Гриндевальд сменил угол, и Ньют застонал громче, прижал ладонь ко рту, прикусывая её, но его руку бесцеремонно сбросили, а потом Гриндевальд подхватил под коленом.

— Ну уж нет, — донеслось сверху, и темп увеличился. Стало совсем нестерпимо хорошо, Ньют, мысленно стыдясь себя, забросил ноги на бёдра Гриндевальду, скрестив сзади. Тот что-то довольно пробормотал, но Ньют не стал вслушиваться, отвернувшись. Перед глазами были травинки, они вздрагивали от его тяжёлого частого дыхания. Тут чужая рука коснулась члена, провела с силой от обнажённой головки к основанию, и Ньют задрожал, жмурясь и чувствуя, как живот заливает сперма. Гриндевальд всё ещё двигался внутри, теперь это ощущалось неприятным, но вскоре излился и он, вогнав член на всю длину резким движением.

Неожиданно мысли затопила эйфория, Ньют закричал в голос, услышал смех Гриндевальда и ощутил его магию так внезапно и резко, что должен был испугаться, но не получилось. Вместо этого он сжал его крепче, привлекая к себе, их магии слились в единое целое — и отступили обратно, как отступает волна от берега. Эйфория схлынула, сплетённые пальцы разжались. Член выскользнул из тела, и воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском пламени.

Ньют лежал и продолжал смотреть на травинки, будто они были чем-то чрезвычайно интересным. Он лежал и ощущал, как из него вытекает сперма: ноги Ньют так и не сдвинул обратно. Стыдиться было уже бессмысленно.

К тому же Ньют понял, что встать не сможет. Тело снова прошила дрожь, она нарастала, и вскоре его колотило, как в припадке. Гриндевальд встревоженно нащупал пульс, осмотрел зрачки.

— Ты нарушил гейс? — спросил он. Ньют хотел кивнуть, но тело так трясло, что не получалось.

— П-последний, — проговорил он наконец, а потом попросил: — Н-накройте меня.

Гриндевальд принёс пальто — Ньют даже не понял чьё — а сам снова сел рядом, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы.

Ньют отвернулся и посмотрел на копьё, лежащее у самого костра — ещё чуть-чуть, и языки пламени оближут его. Сжав пальто дрожащими пальцами, Ньют согнул ноги, силясь накрыться им целиком, вдохнул чужой запах. Пальто Гриндевальда.

Стало теплее.

— Я не хочу умирать, — беспомощно произнёс Ньют. Гриндевальд не смотрел на него, он бормотал заклинания, и некоторые Ньют даже узнавал — те, что использовал для лечения животных. 

— Вам не всё равно, — снова подал он голос, наблюдая за попытками. Пальцы ног уже не ощущались. — Но лучше бы вы не заставляли меня нарушать гейсы.

— Ты слишком болтлив для умирающего.

Наконец, он сдался и опустил палочку, взглянул пристально.

— Я смог только отсрочить, уж извини. Несколько минут у тебя есть. Пожелания?

Его голос был тих и мягок, и необычно звучала эта перемена тона. Ньют прижал к груди колени, с трудом подвинулся к костру. Слабость нарастала с каждой секундой.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы прекратили убийства. — Он слабо улыбнулся. — Совсем невыполнимо?

— Увы.

Думать становилось всё труднее, и Ньют закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в болезненную дрёму. Вырвала его из этого состояния рука Гриндевальда, тряхнувшая за плечо.

— Ньют.

— Да, — пробормотал Ньют в ответ. Мысли путались, брели подле только что озвученного имени, как на коротком поводке. — Ньютон Артемис Фидо. У Луга была собака, звали Фидо. Но не факт, кличка-то на латыни. Из ненадёжного источника сведения.

Сверху на него, кажется, посмотрели с жалостью, и ладонь отпустила плечо. Гриндевальд отвернулся, встал, и Ньют проводил его ноги взглядом. Вдруг в макушку кто-то ткнулся носом, шумно задышав.

— Привет. — Ньют попытался погладить волка, но рука не слушалась. — Спасибо, что остался.

— Не за что.

Ньют не сразу понял, что ему не мерещится. У волка в глазах была насмешка. Он открыл пасть и засмеялся — смех его был лающим, но человеческим. Морда приблизилась к самому лицу, ткнулась холодным носом в щёку.

— Ты помог мне, — сказал волк, — когда я попал в беду. Пусть вы со спутником и съели часть моих запасов, но я не в обиде, ты был почтителен. За услугу возвращаю тебе один гейс, как если бы он не был нарушен. 

Волк ласково лизнул Ньюта, резко дыхнул в лицо, и Ньют зажмурился. Тёплое дыхание неожиданно согрело, придало сил, а потом волк ещё и лёг рядом, позволил закинуть руку на спину. Ньют улыбнулся, ловя ответную волчью ухмылку.

Раздался шелест крыльев, и авгурий приземлился рядом. Волк лениво щёлкнул зубами в его сторону, но явно для проформы. 

— Ты не оставил меня у фей, — заклекотал авгурий, — не дал им запереть меня в клетку, лишить свободы! За это я возвращаю тебе ещё один гейс, как если бы он не был нарушен.

Птица расправила крылья, коснулась ими головы Ньюта — и резко поднялась в воздух, села опять на ветку. Сил прибавилось, и Ньют смог приподняться на локте. 

Гриндевальд вернулся, уже одетый, и наблюдал с немым изумлением за тем, как саламандра, вся в ярких язычках пламени, выбежала из костра и приблизилась к Ньюту. Тот протянул к ней пальцы.

— Не стоит, обожжёшься! — пискнула саламандра. — Здешний огонь — славный огонь, жаркий! Спасибо, что вытащил меня из ручья, Смерть оставила меня там, потому что я была слишком слаба, чтобы жить. Но ты помог, ты дал мне жизнь, дал мне этот волшебный огонь, до которого я бы не добралась! Благодарю тебя, туат, и возвращаю тебе один гейс, как если бы он не был нарушен.

Гриндевальд хохотнул и сел по-турецки, подперев щёку рукой, зажмурил всё ещё слепой глаз.

— Чувствую себя персонажем сказки. Что это за магия? Наделение разумом так не работает, на заколдованных людей твои звери тоже не походят. Как много мы потеряли, Скамандер, как много мы забыли…

— Пока мы творим обряды, пока помним и передаем свои знания — древняя магия будет жить, — твёрдо сказал Ньют и провёл рукой по покрытому испариной лбу. Слабость снова охватила тело, и Ньют опустился на землю. Подлетевшая сова схватила его за мочку уха, довольно болезненно.

— Вы со спутником излечили мне крыло, — ухнула сова. — Смерть хотела забрать меня, убить и сделать её помощником, но вы спасли меня от этой участи. Здесь она меня не отыщет. Тебе, туат, возвращается один гейс, как если бы он не был нарушен. Спутник же твой вновь да зрение обретёт.

Она повела крылом, коснувшись волос Ньюта, а потом снялась с места, сделала круг и пролетела над Гриндевальдом. Тот схватился за глаз, согнувшись, а потом медленно опустил ладонь.

Ньют увидел: с пророческого глаза сошла мутная пелена, и тот снова стал светло-голубым. Гриндевальд моргнул и выдохнул с облегчением.

— Спасибо, — крикнул он сове, устроившейся неподалёку на ветке Древа. Раздалось ответное уханье, и воцарилась тишина. Гриндевальд осмотрелся по сторонам, словно ожидая, что придёт кто-то ещё.

— Четыре, — весомо произнёс он. — Похоже, не хватает одного.

Ньюту хватило секунды, чтобы понять. Они находились в потустороннем мире с его законами и сами, своими руками и действиями, творили миф. Тара дала Ньюту реальную возможность спастись, а он её проморгал.

— Джарви, — сокрушенно пробормотал Ньют. — Если бы я вырвал его из рук Смерти…

— Перестань. 

Гриндевальд задумчиво поводил палочкой над Ньютом, вгляделся в дымку, которая вышла из неё. Дымка пульсировала красным.

— Знаешь, что я не люблю в древней магии? Её незыблемые законы, опирающиеся на что угодно, кроме здравого смысла. Если тебе отменили нарушение четырёх гейсов, ты не должен умирать, но…

— ...Но вот он я, — невесело усмехнулся Ньют и снова закрыл глаза. Веки были тяжёлыми, словно он не спал неделю. 

— Что требуется сделать по правилам этого мира? — вслух размышлял Гриндевальд. — Выход наверняка есть.

— Я-то считал, вы всё-таки убить меня надумали.

— Поначалу. 

— Лестно, — пробормотал Ньют. — Но не очень. Вы мне всё равно были должны.

— Я помню, и заткнись уже наконец.

Судя по звукам, он встал, его шаги раздавались рядом, то утихая, то становясь громче. Потом он остановился, и Ньют услышал смех.

— Вот оно что! — выкрикнул Гриндевальд. — Да, иначе и быть не может.

Ньют приоткрыл один глаз и сощурился, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но его взору были доступны только высокие сапоги, перепачканные осенней грязью. Потом сапоги подошли вплотную, Ньют даже смог разглядеть на них мелкие листики. Гриндевальд, казалось, рассматривал Ньюта пристально, словно размышляя о чём-то. Тот внезапно осознал, что всё ещё обнажён, и ему стало неуютно. Он натянул пальто выше, прикрывая голое плечо.

Тут Ньют заметил, что в руке Гриндевальд держит копьё, опирая древко о землю.

— Ещё я не люблю в древней магии, — продолжил Гриндевальд, воскресая прерванный разговор, — что она всегда предлагает выбор: либо всё, либо ничего. Однако сам этот выбор по сути ложен, есть только один верный путь, но выявить его зачастую не так просто.

Ньют с трудом перевернулся на спину: он не понимал, что происходит. Лицо Гриндевальда выражало глубокое сомнение.

— Так вот, — подытожил он, — что мне стоит сделать? Спасти тебя? 

Он провёл ладонью по древку.

— Но вот в чём загвоздка: для этого мне, похоже, нужно отказаться от копья. Я не думаю, что ты стоишь того.

Глаза Ньюта расширились. 

Гриндевальд опустился на корточки, и, положив копьё рядом, тронул лицо Ньюта, погладил по щеке и намотал на палец прядь из чёлки, потянул — слабо, почти неощутимо. Его ладонь пробралась под пальто и обхватила плечо; после Гриндевальд мягкими прикосновениями добрался до кадыка и ключиц.

— Ты этого не стоишь, — повторил он, но его светлые брови сошлись на переносице. Он колебался.

— А я обязан быть равноценным копью Луга? — Ньют рассеянно улыбнулся. — Если вы оцениваете всё вокруг только по пользе для себя… что ж. Боюсь, я стою в разы меньше. И помогать вам в любом случае не буду.

Гриндевальд хмыкнул.

— Ты похож на _него_. Сразу видно старательного ученика. 

— Вот здесь... вы ошибаетесь, — вяло возразил Ньют. Язык начал заплетаться. — Моим... примером для подражания всегда был Тесей. 

Сознание будто покачивалось на мягких волнах, уплывало куда-то вдаль, подкидывая напоследок дорогие лица вспышками — мама, Тесей, Альбус… Это было больно, и Ньют бы предпочёл боль физическую, лишь бы не оставаться один на один с собственными мыслями. А потом он услышал голос:

— Смотри, Скамандер.

Расплывчатая фигура Гриндевальда подняла копьё, замахнулась и метнула его в сторону Мирового Древа. Полыхнула яркая вспышка, и земля содрогнулась, потеплела. 

— Что, богам нужно озвучить? Ладно. Я отказываясь от копья, чтобы… как там было? Чтобы возвратить один гейс, как если бы он не был нарушен.

Внезапный ветер поднял пыль вихрем, листва на Древе зашумела, и авгурий с совой снялись с веток, качнувшихся под сильным порывом. Авгурий крикнул трижды заунывно, прежде чем направиться в сторону от острова, летя по направлению к долгожданному рассвету. 

Снова будет дождь, подумал Ньют, будто пробуждаясь ото сна. Он поднял голову, борясь с тошнотой; ветер спутал волосы на голове, бросил в лицо.

Будет добрый дождь.

— И никакой благодарности! — воскликнул Гриндевальд, перекрикивая поднявшуюся бурю. Он показал на копьё, которое исчезало в Древе, медленно проникая сквозь кору, хлопнул в ладони с удовлетворением. Казалось, что Гриндевальд наслаждается ситуацией.

— Зачем вы это сделали?.. — громко спросил Ньют, силясь переорать ветер, и тут же закашлялся. Силы медленно возвращались, и Ньют сел, опираясь на ладони.

— Из нескольких соображений, объяснять которые я тебе не собираюсь. 

Он подошёл, дёрнул за руку.

— Поднимайся, ты больше не умираешь. Хватит притворяться.

Ньют ухватился за его запястье и неуверенно встал, придерживая чужое пальто. Его полы хлопали вокруг колен, били по ногам. Гриндевальд отнял пальто, накинул себе на плечи и коротким жестом указал на одежду Ньюта, лежащую у костра. 

Пламя, сносимое ветром, трепетало и неумолимо гасло, становилось холоднее: осень вернулась на остров. Ньют начал одеваться, глупо улыбаясь и пытаясь скрыть эту неподходящую к ситуации улыбку. 

Гриндевальд подошёл сзади, когда Ньют застёгивал брюки, перехватил руку, потянувшуюся за рубашкой. Ньют нехотя позволил ему дотронуться губами до шеи.

— Я бы предложил короткие встречи на нейтральной территории, — раздался голос рядом с ухом. — Ни к чему не обязывающие. Пара часов, во время которых можно забыть, что мы идеологические противники.

Ньют сухо усмехнулся.

— А если я вместо себя подошлю Тесея?

— Я предусмотрю это. 

Гриндевальд тронул языком мочку уха, коснулся зубами. Ньют так и не мог решить, приятно ему или нет.

— У меня уже есть отношения, — напомнил он.

— С Альбусом-то? Скажи ему, что мне будет приятно делить с ним одну привязанность.

Ньют издал нервный смешок, представив этот разговор. Конечно, всё равно придётся рассказать, и Ньют не знал, что увидит на лице Альбуса. Боялся даже предположить.

Вслед за Гриндевальдом он прошёл обратно через трещину и бросил взгляд на Древо. Оно стало выглядеть так, каким предстало перед ними вначале, и копьё бесследно исчезло, ожидая следующего, кто придёт за ним. Ньют понадеялся, что это произойдёт не в его смену. Ветер стих так же резко, как и появился, но тишина перестала быть абсолютной. Струившийся от Древа источник зажурчал громче, будто до того звуки были приглушены. Появились птичьи голоса. Сталo холоднее, и Ньют, зябко ёжась, запахнул на себе пальто. Он обернулся в поисках Гриндевальда — тот склонился над источником, зачерпывая воду ладонью и поднося ко рту.

— Нет, — сказал Ньют, положив ладонь на плечо. — Не стоит.

Он опасался, что Гриндевальд спросит о причинах, потому что знал заранее, что ничего на этот вопрос не ответит. Но вопроса не было, Гриндевальд лишь взглянул испытующе и кивнул. Он встал лицом к лицу, будто ждал чего, засунул руки в карманы пальто, и в его глазах была уже привычная Ньюту усмешка.

Кажется, между ними успело установиться некое подобие хрупкого доверия, и Ньют со смешанными чувствами, совсем не убеждённый в правильности своих действий, протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Гриндевальд уставился на неё с лёгким удивлением, но крепко сжал в ответ.

— Что теперь, Скамандер? — поинтересовался он, отпустив ладонь.

— Полагаю, возвращение в реальность, — задумчиво протянул Ньют. — Как вы думаете, кем мы туда вернёмся?

Вопрос был больше риторический, и таким он и остался. 

Что-то изменилось за время путешествия, и проторенные реальностью пути неожиданно ушли в сторону. Что самое неприятное, Ньют не ощущал свою моральную победу над противником. Всё, что он чувствовал — усталость и возросшую неуверенность в себе. 

Вскоре он понял: пора. Вытянулся в струнку, глядя на низкое осеннее небо, а когда опустил взгляд, Гриндевальд уже пропал, только примятая его сапогами трава свидетельствовала о том, что он только что стоял здесь. Ньют повернулся к Древу, махнул рукой, прощаясь, и ему показалось, что дубовые листья затрепетали в ответ. 

 

**Эпилог**

Геллерт мерил шагами кабинет в своём тайном укрытии. Выглянул в окно и долго глядел на свежий, едва выпавший снег, припорошивший голые скалы. Море билось об них так неистово, что казалось, скалы обрушатся под этим напором. Магловский маяк вдалеке готовился к ночи, чтобы сверкать своим ярким, пронзающим тьму глазом и приманивать редкие корабли.

Альбусу бы понравился этот вид. Он любил море.

Вернувшись к столу, Геллерт небрежно взмахнул ладонью, заставляя перо лечь кончиком на лист пергамента. Он, то и дело посмеиваясь в усы, надиктовал несколько фраз, и когда перо закончило писать, отправил его в подставку, взял со стола пергамент и прочитал написанное:

 

_«Здравствуй, Альбус_

_Если ты в Ньюте не разглядел, кто он на самом деле, то тебе пора в отставку. Впрочем, я всё равно доволен: осознанно или нет, но ты выбираешь лучших._

_На шее Ньюта, над ключицей мой тебе привет»._

 

Подписываться он не стал — понятно было и так. 

Геллерт вернулся в любимое кресло у камина и утомлённо потёр переносицу. Улыбнулся своим мыслям и вдруг, рассеянно отслеживая взглядом орнамент на ковре, вспомнил чем-то схожие рисунки на лодке, в которой они с Ньютом плыли к самому сердцу Тары. Вспомнил он и о копье. Удивительно, но Геллерт почти не сожалел о его потере. Может быть, он приобрёл нечто иное, тоже весьма ценное. 

Он вынул из кармана пузырёк с водой из источника, бившего из-под корней Древа, взболтал его, рассматривая. Надо бы узнать, отчего Скамандер так не хотел, чтобы Геллерт пил эту воду.

Он снова тихо рассмеялся. Всё-таки какой же Альбус был дурак — в богов не верить.

 

___________________________  
Сноски:  
[1] По классификации саг ирландских поэтов, филидов, так называли «вводные» или, иначе, «предшествующие» саги.

[2] По классификации саг филидов, так называли «главные», «основные» сказания.

[3] Письменность древних кельтов и пиктов, употреблявшаяся в IV—X вв. н. э. наряду с латиницей и, возможно, являвшаяся тайнописью.

[4] Одна из старинных мер длины; в Ирландии перч составлял 21 фут (6,4 м).

[5] Древний символ индоевропейских народов в виде трех изогнутых линий, исходящих из одной точки. Часто используется в орнаментах.

[6] Распространённая в Ирландии игра, напоминающая шахматы. Согласно легендам, фидхелл был одной из игр, придуманных Лугом.

[7] Здесь имеются в виду братья Гримм. (Почему бы в самом деле им не придумывать и волшебные сказки?)


End file.
